L'idée du siècle
by julielal
Summary: Sirius Black a un pète au casque, c'est connu. Autrement il n'aurait jamais pondu un truc pareil. Ou peut-être que si, avec lui allez savoir. Bref, Sévérus est embarqué avec lui, et ça va secouer les enfants !fic cadeau pour Archea,slash SB/SR entre autre
1. Proposition et visite chez MadameFuschia

* * *

**Note plus ou moins intéressante de l'auteure et bazar obligatoire :**

Donc, cette fic est un cadeau pour Archea, qui a remporté la tombola aux reviews de 'Still the one'. On l'applaudit bien fort. Je ne vais pas vous donner le phrasé exacte de sa demande (ou plutôt de celle que j'ai choisie, il y en avait trois) parce que sinon je spoile tout, mais je vous donne une explication expresse :

Sirius et Sévérus sont ensembles. Tant mieux pour eux. Et tout ce passe bien jusqu'à ce qu'un beau matin Sirius ait l'idée du siècle...

Et ce qui devait être un OS m'a complètement glissé entre les doigts et est bien parti pour faire minimum dix chapitres. Cette histoire a besoin d'un exorcisme, le chapitre trois s'est écrit tout seul sans mon consentement... Mais bon, je l'aime quand même.

Si tout se passe bien, les publications se feront le mardi et le samedi, et je précise que les reviews, si elles ne me font pas publier plus vite, me font écrire plus vite. Et si j'écris moins vite je perds mon avance et je publie moins vite.

Ceci n'est absolument pas du chantage, je ne fais que vous prévenir. Ahem.

Je vous préviens aussi, il ne faudra pas s'étonner que le narrateur change tout le temps, c'est fait exprès. Le premier chapitre est narré pas Sévérus, le deuxième par Sirius et Minerva, et ainsi de suite. C'est mon premier essai à la première personne, alors on est indulgents, merci d'avance. Personnellement je m'éclate comme une petite folle avec ça.

Voilà Archea, je sauve ton clavier de la noyade, dis-moi si la 'julielal touch' a survécu.

Disclaimer : Attention bonne populace, je vous informe officiellement, Harry Potter il est patamoi. Ou alors j'ai viré complètement schizo depuis plus de dix ans et personne m'a prévenu. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas tellement, soit dit entre nous.

* * *

_**Sévérus Rogue**_

* * *

« Hé, je viens d'avoir une super idée ! » s'exclame Sirius en se ruant hors de la salle de bains, toujours vêtu de cette vieille horreur qu'il ose appeler un caleçon et qu'il refuse de jeter parce que c'est un cadeau de sa cousine. A ce qu'il dit, c'est toujours en se brossant les dents qu'il a ses meilleures idées.

Précisons que les 'meilleures idées' de Sirius tournent dans le meilleur des cas à la catastrophe, et dans le pire... Et bien _quelqu'un_ (je ne citerai pas de noms mais sachez que c'est quelqu'un qui me ressemble, qui porte mon nom, et qui d'une manière générale est moi) se retrouve nez à nez avec un loup-garou dans un tunnel escarpé et trop étroit pour pouvoir s'enfuir en courant. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« Tu vas apprendre à enlever tes cheveux de l'évier ? »

« Ouaaah, il a le sens de l'humour ! Vite, appelez la Gazette ! »

« Tu voulais pas me dire quelque chose avant de venir me postillonner du dentifrice dessus ? »

Une seconde, il a l'air confus, puis il doit se rappeler de ce qu'il voulait me dire parce qu'il s'est mis à arborer un grand sourire plein de mousse. Il n'était déjà pas très doué avant Azkaban, mais par moment il donne de la compétition aux poissons rouges niveau mémoire immédiate. Une chance qu'il ait un si joli cul.

Non, je ne viens pas de penser ça. Il est sept heures du matin, j'ai quarante ans et j'ai eu des relations sexuelles il y a moins d'une heure, je n'ai pas pu penser ça.

Tout ça c'est de sa faute.

Avant de me mettre avec lui j'avais une vie intime minimale et ça m'allait très bien. Plein de temps pour lire, faire des potions, apprendre le crochet...

Oui, le crochet, et si vous me regardez encore comme ça dans trois secondes vous allez avoir des problèmes.

J'ai une mauvaise circulation et j'ai les mains froides, et avec une paye de professeur je peux pas m'acheter toutes les mitaines que je veux, d'accord ? Pourquoi je vous raconte ça, moi ? Je suis Sévérus Rogue, je m'en fiche de ce que vous pensez.

Non mais.

« Et si on se mariait ? »

...

« Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »

« J'ai eu comme un blanc, tu as dit quelque chose ? » Il n'a pas pû dire ça, c'est de Sirius qu'on parle là. Et de moi. Il est quand même pas atteint au point de me demander ça, si ?

Parfois, il me fait un peu peur.

« Ce serait bien si on se mariait, non ? »

Il l'a dit. Merlin, il a osé le dire.

« Tu y as réfléchi combien de temps avant de me sortir ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dit tout de suite, je voulais pas oublier. » Ce type a un problème de base, mais j'ai du mal à le localiser exactement. Voilà ce que ça donne, les mariages consanguins. J'ai une migraine qui pointe, je le sens.

« Ca ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que c'est le genre de choses auxquelles on a besoin de penser _avant_ ? C'est pas exactement le même type de décision que, je sais pas moi, manger chinois ou italien. »

« Et pourquoi ? C'est pas compliqué, soit t'en as envie, soit t'en as pas envie. Pas plus difficile que ça. »

« Il y a une erreur basique dans cette phrase mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

J'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas. C'est pas possible que ça m'arrive. Sirius Black me demande ma main en caleçon, pas coiffé et avec du dentifrice plein la figure à sept heures du matin parce que sinon il a peur d'oublier plus tard.

Pourquoi ma vie n'est jamais normale ?

Oh la ferme, c'était une question rhétorique.

« Alors t'as envie ou pas ? » Il est fou, il veut passer sa vie avec moi, il est fou.

« Mais, tu peux pas me dire ça comme ça, on doit... »

« Oui ou non ? »

Et en plus il me dit ça en toute zénitude. Des fois je le déteste vraiment très fort.

« Oui ou non ? »

...

« Oui. »

C'est moi qui ait dit ça ?

« Super, attend une seconde je dois avoir une bague quelque part. »

Et il s'en va fouiller dans tous les tiroirs qui passent sans prendre le temps de s'essuyer la bouche.

Des fois je me demande ce que serait ma vie si on ne s'était pas soûlés jusqu'à rouler sous la table en se pelotant au mariage de Hagrid. Probablement que je continuerais à hanter mes cachots et à dormir tout seul avec un livre de potions sur ma table de chevet.

Ca me fait du mal de l'avouer, mais je m'ennuies beaucoup moins maintenant. Et si vous répétez ça à qui que ce soit je nierai tout.

Qui je trompe avec ça moi, ils le savent tous. Même Sirius le sait, avec ce sourire en coin qu'il me fait quand il sait que je lui hurle dessus pour ne pas rire. Et avec sa pomme d'Adam qui tremblote quand il se retient de ricaner quand Lupin me bat aux échecs. Et avec ses yeux qui brillent quand il me dit bonjour le matin.

Il a toujours l'air un peu étonné le matin, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je sois reparti dans la nuit. Moi aussi j'étais un peu étonné d'être toujours là, au début.

« Ahah ! Ah non, c'est une gourmette. Attends, je sais que j'en ai une qui traîne. »

« Laisse, Sirius, je survivrai sans. »

« Naaan, je veux que t'aies une bague en attendant qu'on aille s'en acheter des à nous. »

« Et pourquoi ? » Je me sens fatigué, vraiment. Et non, je ne trouve pas ça chou.

Pas du tout. Non, madame.

« Comme ça je suis sûre que personne essayera de te voler. » Et avec ce grand sourire plein de dents en plus, celui qu'il fait quand son im... abr... gryf... son _filleul_ vient déjeuner.

Bon d'accord, c'est chou. Mais rien qu'un peu.

« Ah, j'en ai une ! Tiens, enfile là. » Il me lance une petite boîte en velours rouge et part enfiler un pantalon. La demande en mariage la plus romantique du monde.

J'ouvre la boîte : problème.

« C'est un diamant. »

« Ouais, c'était un truc que j'avais offert à une fille à Poudlard. Elle me l'a jeté à la figure deux semaines plus tard, je sais plus pourquoi. Elle avait de gros doigts, ça devrait t'aller. »

« Charmant. » Ma voix est froide et cassante, mais ça fait deux ans que ça ne marche plus sur lui de toute façon. Je me demande pourquoi je me fatigue des fois. J'enfile la bague, et effectivement elle me va. Mais je tourne quand même la pierre vers l'intérieur.

Je suis viril, moi.

« Bon, on y va ? » Je relève le nez de la contemplation pensive de ma main dans laquelle j'étais tombé. Sirius est revenu et il a encore mis un de ces jeans moldus moulants. Franchement, quelqu'un devrait lui apprendre à s'habiller correctement, c'est indigne d'un sorcier et en plus ça me déconcentre.

« Où ça ? Et tu peux pas mettre une robe pour changer ? »

« Au bijoutier, et non. C'est toi qui devrait te mettre aux pantalons d'abord. »

« Maintenant ? » Je veux bien qu'il soit enthousiaste mais il n'y a pas le feu non plus. Et franchement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait peur d'oublier ça. Quand même, c'est pas parce que je répète depuis presque trente ans que c'est un abruti que c'est vrai.

« Et pourquoi pas, t'as mieux à faire ? » La réponse est bien évidemment non mais j'avalerais une potion de Londubat avant de l'avouer. Je me contente donc de le fixer de mon regard spécial 'espèce de crétin'. Oui, j'ai toute une variété de regards, c'est très pratique.

Sirius a à peu près le même système de communication avec ses sourcils. Des fois je me demande presque pourquoi on prends la peine de parler, on en a vraiment pas besoin.

« Allez viens, je t'offre le petit-déjeuner chez Fortarôme en attendant l'ouverture. »

Le traître, il profite de ma faiblesse. Une boule de sorbet de potimarron de chez Fortarôme est capable de me faire faire n'importe quoi. Oh, et puis après tout s'il paye...

« Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est moi qui paye ton alliance. » Il lève le sourcil gauche à vingt degrés : 'qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme ânerie ?'

« Pour quoi faire ? J'ai largement de quoi en payer deux. »

« C'est l'homme qui paye l'alliance. »

« Et moi je suis un niffleur peut-être ? »

« Je pourrais répondre à cette question mais tu n'aimerais pas du tout la réponse. » Sourcil droit relevé à l'horizontale et petit sourire en coin : 'fais ton vilain maître des Potions si ça t'amuse mais moi je le sais que dedans t'es qu'un gros chamallow'.

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve.

Et le pire c'est que j'aime ça.

J'ai dû ramasser un Doloris de trop chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ça m'a ramolli le cerveau, c'est la seule explication logique.

* * *

« Bonjour messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » La vendeuse se jette sur nous comme un vautour à la seconde où on pose le pied à l'intérieur. Elle nous fait un grand sourire dégoûlinant de miel de depuis ses lèvres rose fuschia. Je la déteste déjà.

Franchement, elle est habillée en _lilas_. On a pas idée.

« On vient pour deux alliances. » Le sourire de Madame Fuschia s'agrandit et elle se lance dans une explication des différents modèles d'alliances diamant-platine accordées à la mode.

« Si vous connaissez la taille de doigt de votre dame je pourrais vous montrer... » La pauvre fille s'arrête net en voyant le bras de Sirius se glisser l'air de rien autour de ma taille. D'habitude j'ai horreur de ce genre de démonstrations en public, mais là je suis quasiment sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

J'ai une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Son sourire commence à dégouliner de son visage comme une aquarelle sur laquelle on aurait renversé de l'eau, mais elle se reprend avec une célérité qui l'honore. On fait toujours cet effet là aux gens au début.

Ensuite aussi d'ailleurs.

Et dire que je n'en tire aucun plaisir serait un vilain mensonge.

« ... Ou bien nous avons de jolis anneaux dans nos modèles plus masculins. » Elle a peut-être un goût douteux en matière de vêtements, elle a le sens du commerce. Pas comme cet aubergiste à Corfou l'été dernier...

_Je prends pas les anormaux dans mon hôtel moi môssieur, je suis respectable moi môssieur._

Je t'en ficherai des anormaux. Et en plus j'ai même pas eu le droit de le changer un hérisson. De toute façon le deuxième hôtel était beaucoup mieux.

Sirius est comme un Pouffsouffle chez Honeydukes un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il a encore ce grand sourire idiot, il hoche frénétiquement de la tête à tout ce que lui propose Madame Fuschia - précisons que moi-même je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle a dit et que je prendrai un anneau uni en argent, point barre – et il papillonne dans tous les coins en s'extasiant devant les vitrines.

Franchement, il manque de dignité.

« Eh Sév, viens voir celles-ci ! » Il a le nez collé à un vitre qu'il tapote du doigt. Madame Fuschia n'a pas l'air ravie de se retrouve avec une empreinte de nez sur sa vitrine. A l'intérieur sont exposés une série d'anneaux, alliances et chevalières en platine.

Il va me falloir une augmentation.

Une minute, là; comment ça se fait que je n'envisage même pas de refuser ? Sirius me regarde avec des yeux tout brillants d'excitation. Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être une idée de pourquoi je ne dis pas non d'office.

Mais franchement, me regarder comme ça c'est de la triche.

Après une demi-heure de négociations j'arrive à le persuader qu'une chevalière gravée et sertie d'un énorme rubis ne fait pas une alliance correcte (et c'est heureux parce que sinon il faudrait de sacrées coupes sombres dans mes commandes d'ingrédients à l'école pour compenser le prix) et je le redirige subtilement vers un anneau ciselé plus sobre et plus dans mes moyens.

Et puis c'est beaucoup plus esthétique. Et non, je n'ai pas de problème d'égo vis-à-vis de l'argent, _moi_ j'ai travaillé pour l'avoir, le mien.

Non mais.

Je choisis un anneau identique, mais en argent. Le platine fait beaucoup trop signe extérieur de richesse pour moi. Sirius râle qu'on devrait avoir exactement les mêmes, et que c'était lui qui payait la mienne alors ça ne faisait rien. Surtout que c'est l'argent de sa mère, alors quel meilleur usage en faire ?

Sachant que je ne suis pas une vierge rougissante qui se fait amener à l'autel par la main, Sirius peut continuer à râler autant que ça l'amuse. J'aime l'argent. C'est chic et sobre. Et Serpentard, accessoirement.

Madame Fuschia a retrouvé son sourire lockhartien quand elle nous fait passer en caisse. Bien, c'est agréable de savoir qu'on a fait bien commencer sa journée à quelqu'un.

« Alors, une alliance en platine ciselée main avec sortilège de polissage intégré et garantie anti-rayures... Ca nous fera quatre-vingt gallions. »

Et là je remercie presque Voldemort. Sans ces années passées à jouer les agents doubles j'aurais fait une tête probablement alarmante. En faisant de mon mieux pour continuer à afficher mon air hautain je remplis un ordre de retrait pour Gringotts.

Un an d'économies pour la retraite en moins, et allez.

Sirius fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, ce qui, j'en suis certain, est un vilain mensonge, et paye ses dix-sept gallions. Moi et mes idées à la con, des fois...

Il s'empare du petit sac contenant les deux écrins et m'emmène manger une deuxième glaçe pour m'aider à me remettre. Cette fois je vais prendre abricot, je pense.

Avec chantilly et pépites colorées en sucre. J'ai eu une matinée mouvementée, je le mérite.

* * *


	2. Le Crapaud et la Bécasse

* * *

Bon, je sais que j'avais dit samedi, mais j'ai craqué, alors voilà le chapitre. Il me regardait du fond de mon pc avec ses grands yeux de Patmol battu, j'ai rien pu faire. Donc voilà, en avant-première mondiale rien que pour vous : le chapitre 2 !

Tout le monde applaudit.

Je tiens par ailleurs à remercier les premières revieweuses (est-ce qu'il y a au moins un seul mec sur ce site ?), vous m'avez fait chaud au coeur. J'étais un poil déçue parce qu' Une curiosité scientifique avait fait un meilleur démarrage, mais disons ce qui est, les snarry attirent bien plus de monde que les snacks.

Donc, moi contente.

Je pense aux reviews parce que je viens de jeter un oeil au nombre de reviews du dernier OS de Celebony, j'en reviens toujours pas, plus de cent en deux jours, dont facile 85 le premier jour (et moi j'ai reviewé en cinquième, nananèreuh). Mon OS le plus reviewé en a quelque chose comme 15, et je trouve que c'est beaucoup pour vous dire.

Donc les anglophones, filez lire Celebony, c'est une déesse. Tiens, je vais relire Recnac Transfaerso pour la peine.

Bonne lecture, et à mardi ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, sinon je vous envoie mon armée de singes ailés mutants !

* * *

_**Sirius Black**_

* * *

« Et au fait, il nous faudrait peut-être une date ? » C'est drôle comme quand j'ai une grande idée je le sais tout de suite, mais que les détails m'échappent totalement. C'était le boulot de Rémus à l'époque, et maintenant c'est celui de Sév.

Je peux quand même pas tout faire.

Alors forcément, pour penser à ce détail il m'a fallu un peu de délai, c'est sûr. Trois semaines c'est plutôt un bon score, je trouve.

Sév relève la tête de sa tasse et me regarde avec ses yeux noirs qui me disent clairement d'aller me faire foutre. Je précise que Sévérus n'est pas fonctionnel ni même complètement humain avant sa troisième tasse de café. Mais sinon, il m'adore.

Si, je vous jure, il est juste introverti c'est tout.

« Une date. Tu sais, pour le mariage. » Je parle lentement, fort et j'articule bien. Je tiens à faire passer le message tant que j'y pense, quand même. La réponse arrive une tasse et demi plus tard.

« T'auras qu'à aller déposer les bans au ministère pendant que je serai à Poudlard. Albus a encore insisté pour une réunion de pré-rentrée. J'enseigne depuis presque vingt ans mais noooon, j'ai encore besoin qu'on m'explique ce que je dois faire... »

Il est trop chou quand il s'énerve.

« Ca me dit pas quelle date choisir. »

« On s'en fiche, n'importe quand... » Il lui manque encore une demi tasse. « Tiens, pose le calendrier contre le mur, là. »

Je déplace d'un coup de baguette notre calendrier à motif 'petits chats malicieux dans panier d'osier' jusqu'au mur face à lui. Il change sa cuiller en fléchette et la lance sans cérémonie contre le carton.

« Voilà, seize décembre. En plus c'est le deuxième jour des vacances, c'est parfait. Pas besoin d'annuler de cours. » C'est tout lui ça, pragmatique jusqu'au bout. Bof, après tout c'est une bonne date, suffisamment loin pour qu'on puisse se préparer et suffisamment près pour que je me lasse pas d'attendre.

J'ai quelques soucis avec la perception temporelle depuis que le voile m'a recraché.

Personne n'est sûr de pourquoi il a fait ça d'ailleurs. La meilleure hypothèse (concoctée en tandem par Hermione et Rémus) serait que le voile est un passage vers un plan accessible uniquement aux morts, aux esprits et tout les autres trucs désincarnés.

Oui, je connais le mot désincarné.

Bref, comme je suis passé vivant, corporel et tout ça, ça a créé une espèce de paradoxe inter-dimentionnel ou je ne sais quoi, et pour éviter Armageddon le voile m'a juste réexpédié d'où je venais deux heures après que je sois tombé.

Bien sûr c'est pas la seule hypothèse qui circule. Sév, par exemple, il est persuadé que ce qui se trouve derrière le voile a pas supporté l'idée de passer l'éternité avec moi et m'a éjecté dès que je suis devenu trop chiant.

C'est triste à avouer, mais les deux hypothèses sont aussi plausibles l'une que l'autre.

Sév prend la poudre de Cheminette jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et je me retrouve tout seul dans la maison comme un con. J'ai horreur d'être tout seul. Autant partir tout de suite alors.

Trois secondes plus tard je suis devant une cabine téléphonique miteuse que je n'avais plus utilisée depuis vingt ans et j'essaye d'éviter l'hyperventilation. Je n'ai plus posé les pieds au ministère depuis la fin de mon procès, et le souvenir que j'en garde est moyennement agréable.

Passer ses journées enchaîné à une chaise devant un tribunal à deux doigts de vous cracher dessus pendant une semaine peut avoir ce genre d'effet.

Bref, pensons à autre chose. Positivons, positivons.

Je descends et me dirige vers le poste de sécurité. Le garde ne relève même pas la tête quand je viens me planter devant lui.

« Nom et raison de la visite ? »

« Sirius Black, paperasse inutile à remplir. »

Ca, par contre, ça le fait réagir. Il relève la tête tellement vite que je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'est fait mal et il me regarde avec de grands yeux de veau qui aurait perdu sa maman.

Franchement, ça fait trois ans que j'ai été innocenté, il devrait le savoir que je suis pas un psychopathe depuis le temps.

Je suis profondément incompris, mon coeur saigne, bouhouhou.

La vache, Sévérus déteint sur moi dites donc.

Le Veau finit par tendre la main pour prendre ma baguette, mais il ne referme toujours pas la bouche.

« Vingt-huit centimètres, ébène et nerf de coeur de dragon, en usage depuis trois ans ? »

Je hoche la tête et récupère ma baguette d'un geste qui manque de tendresse. Je suis resté tellement longtemps sans baguette que je suis un poil possessif avec, maintenant.

Je tourne trois quart d'heures pour savoir où je dois aller jusqu'à attraper au vol une secrétaire qui passait là. C'est dingue, il y a un panneau pour le service de Régulation des Nuisibles de Jardin tous les sept mètres mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur l'état civil.

Finalement je pousse la bonne porte, et en voyant qui est derrière le bureau la seule chose que j'arrive à dire est :

« Bordel de merde ! »

Jusqu'à présent je ne l'avais vue qu'en photo, mais c'est pas faute d'en avoir entendu parler.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Elle a l'air d'être habituée à ce type de réaction, mais en même temps quand on passe de sous-secrétaire d'état à secrétaire tout court on doit être capable d'endurer l'humiliation. Cela dit pour avoir osé se mettre ces machins dans les cheveux je doute qu'elle sache ce qu'est la honte.

Je m'approche de son bureau en essayant d'oublier que Harry a toujours les cicatrices de sa putain de plume et lance mon plus beau regard méprisant à la plaque de cuivre sur son bureau.

_Dolores Ombrage, Heureux événements, unions et trépas_

Tiens, quand j'étais venu avec James déclarer la naissance de Harry ça s'appelait 'Cigognes, anneaux et sapin'. Ca a dû changer avec la campagne 'Soyons Politiquement Corrects' de Fudge de 1987.

« Je viens pour une publication de bans de mariage. Si vous pouviez faire vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

C'est Sévérus qui m'a appris cette technique. Traiter les gens comme des merdes au lieu de leur hurler dessus. Je dois dire que ça fait tout autant de bien, et on risque moins de se faire arrêter.

« Bien, vous devez remplir ce formulaire, et celui-ci, et celui-là, et ramener celui là chez vous pour le faire signer par la deuxième partie, il sera envoyé automatiquement dès qu'il sera rempli, pas la peine de revenir. Et vous devrez signer là, là et là. » Elle a l'air comme un poisson dans l'eau à me donner des ordres et à me regarder marquer mon adresse cinq fois.

« Vous devrez passer une annonce officielle dans un des périodiques de cette liste - elle me tend un petit papier rose – mentionnant le noms des deux parties et la date de la cérémonie trois mois avant. » Je lui rend la liasse de formulaires, que je suis assez fier d'avoir réussi à remplir sans avoir eu à montrer l'étendue de mon vocabulaire argotique, et elle me jette un regard haineux accompagné d'un grand sourire d'écolière à couettes.

Et laissez-moi vous dire que le mélange fait assez peur.

Elle fait une copie carbone de tout le bazar et me les tend. J'ai à peine posé la main dessus qu'un petit feu d'artifice vert et or éclate au-dessus et une voix enjouée s'exclame 'Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une union longue, heureuse et prolifique !'

Prolifique, bien sûr. Je vais suggérer de porter un bébé à Sévérus, il va être ravi. Enterrez-moi dans un joli endroit quand même.

* * *

_**Minerva Mc Gonagall**_

* * *

Sévérus Rogue vient de débarquer, la réunion va pouvoir commencer, il ne manquait plus que lui.

Je me demande s'il se rend compte qu'il est toujours en chaussons.

Il s'assied dans le fauteuil libre et lance un regard noir à tout le monde, Dumbledore le premier. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, tous les professeurs présents ont une longue expérience, même celui de DFCM.

Hilde von Hartbern, ancienne professeur à l'Académie Magique de Jeune Filles de Vladivostock. Rien qu'à la regarder on sait qu'elle n'aura aucun mal à maintenir ses classes calmes. Elle n'aurait même aucun mal à maintenir un grizzly calme.

Comme d'habitude personne n'écoute le discours du directeur et tout le monde refuse ses sucreries en faisant semblant d'être très intéressé, alors que personnellement je suis assez concentrée la recette de petits choux à la crème bavarois que m'a donnée Hilde (za se brononçeu _h aspiré_ Hildeu) hier.

Je me demande s'il me reste assez de cannelle pour les faire directement après la réunion...

Ah, Albus a arrêté de parler. Donc, soit il m'a posé une question, et là en général répondre « Vous êtes le directeur, pas moi. » fonctionne bien, soit il a fini son discours et on peut s'en aller. J'attends de voir si quelqu'un se lève.

Bibine souhaite une bonne journée à tout le monde et part à grand pas, Merlin la bénisse. La salle se vide rapidement et bientôt il ne reste plus qu'Albus, Sévérus, Auriga Sinistra et moi.

Sinistra ne fait pas exactement partie de notre cercle amical mais elle adore papoter, et personne n'a le coeur de la repousser. La pauvre fille n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, j'en ai peur. La conversation s'engage bientôt, Albus a toujours eu un don pour ça.

Après une demi-heure passé à discuter du dernier numéro de 'Maison et Travaux' (Albus est très friand des patrons de tricot, je n'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi) le directeur se retourne vers Sévérus qui n'a toujours pas décroché un mot.

« Et vous mon garçons, vous devez bien avoir quelques ragots pour nous. » Sévérus Rogue qui joue les concierges, bien entendu, et moi je suis championne du monde de marelle.

« Je vais me marier. »

Dans le silence qui s'ensuit je suis quasiment sûre d'entendre un criquet chanter au loin. Finalement c'est Sinistra qui nous sauve tous avant que l'atmosphère choquée ne perdure trop longtemps.

« C'est vrai ? Félicitations ! C'est pour quand ? »

« Les vacances de Noël. »

Je remarque qu'il ne donne pas la date exacte, ce qui doit signifier qu'au moins un d'entre nous n'est pas invité. J'espère que c'est Auriga. Je demande si c'est lui ou Sirius qui a fait la demande.

« Il est sorti de la salle de bains en caleçon et m'a demandé si je ne trouvais pas que nous marier serait un bonne idée. J'ai répondu que si. »

Si je m'attendais à une demande avec fleurs, chocolats et Black à genoux avec une bague de fiançaille tendue devant lui c'est raté. En même temps avec ces deux là on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Pas que je critique ou quoi que ce soit, mais il font quand même une paire bizarrement assortie.

« Pas exactement romantique. » commente Sinistra. Vous ai-je dit que cette fille est une idiote ?

« Le romantisme me fait vomir. »

« Et Sirius ? » demande-je avec curiosité. Il était un bourreau des coeurs étant jeune, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si c'était uniquement grâce à son physique où s'il y mettait aussi le décorum.

« Je doute qu'il connaisse le concept. »

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je veux dire, Sirius Black est un très gentil garçon, mais vous l'imaginez offrir une boîte de pralines en forme de coeur à Sévérus ? Moi non plus.

« Vous vous êtes échangés des bagues de fiançailles ? » demande Sinistra avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. A croire qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée d'à qui elle s'adresse.

Au bout de onze ans on pourrait croire qu'elle assimilerait le concept qu'est Sévérus Rogue, mais non. Je me suis demandée plus d'une fois comment elle avait obtenu autant de diplômes en étant aussi évidemment bécasse.

Sans vouloir offencer la gent aviaire.

Sévérus tire discrètement sur sa manche pour cacher sa main et répond que non du ton qu'il réservait à Neville Londubas du temps où il était encore élève. J'ai du mal à croire que ça fait trois ans déjà (enfin cinq pour Sévérus, le pauvre garçon n'a jamais atteint le niveau ASPIC en Potions), le temps file à une vitesse...

Sinistra pose encore quelques question affligeantes auxquelles Sévérus répond aussi grossièrement qu'il peut, et Albus les regarde faire avec l'air serein et les yeux pétillants. Sachant que je travaille avec lui depuis plus de quarante ans je peux vous dire avec certitude qu'à l'intérieur il est en train de hurler de rire et de se rouler par terre.

Sévérus finit par se lever gracieusement de son fauteuil. Avec un au revoir bref il repart à grand pas vers la cheminée. Le 'flof flof' de ses chaussons qui frôlent le sol gâchent un peu l'effet habituel, mais il garde de la prestance.

Il va rentrer chez lui retrouver Sirius. Retrouver son fiancé.

Merlin, ces mots sonnent bizarre même dans ma tête. En tout cas une chose est sûre, tels que je connais les deux gaillards, je ne veux pas rater ce mariage.

J'ai bien besoin de rire dans mon grand âge.


	3. Dynamiques de couples

Hey tout le monde !

Bon, le gentil rythme de publication régulier que je m'étais prévue s'étant fait rouler dessus par un très très gros camion, je publie une fois encore en avance. Merci qui ?

Aujourd'hui, Arthur et Harry ! Parce que franchement, on ne donne pas assez la parole à Arthur Weasley, un homme si charmant.

Et ceux (enfin, celles) qui devine quel est le virus qu'a chopé Harry ont droit à un bonbon virtuel. Indice: ce serait pas une première pour moi.

Mais je l'ai pas fait exprès je vous jure, j'avais pas du tout prévu ça, ça s'est glissé tout seul !

Ca m'a valu de contempler mon clavier d'un air pensif un bon moment d'ailleurs.

Prochain chapitre: Rita Skeeter (parce qu'on aime tellement la détester, et Sév, le retour !

On with the show !

Ah oui, petite précision, la destination de Sévérus est un clin d'oeil à ma traduction de 'Still the One'.

* * *

Arthur Weasley

* * *

Quand Sirius a invité toute la smala à venir prendre l'apéritif chez lui, on s'est tous doutés qu'il avait quelque chose à annoncer.

Je veux dire, Sévérus n'aurait jamais toléré qu'on entasse douze personnes dans son canapé à moins que quelque chose d'important ne se passe. Et puis la dernière fois qu'il est passé Harry a surpris une drôle de conversation à ce que j'ai compris.

« ...et là Sirius lui a dit 'Tu leur a dit ! Mais Harry est même pas encore au courant, t'aurais pû attendre.' Il avait l'air assez en rogne, et Rogue lui a répondu qu'il avait informé ses amis et que Sirius avait qu'à faire pareil; et que j'étais le filleul de Sirius pas le sien, alors c'était son problème... » Harry, Ron et Hermione sont serrés dans un petit coin et essayent de parler discrètement. On est tellement nombreux dans la pièce que ça n'est pas très difficile d'ailleurs.

Ma douce Molly se penche vers moi et me demande si à mon avis Sévérus et Sirius attendent un bébé. Trente années de mariage m'ont appris à ne plus rire de son obsession pour les enfants, même dans les cas les plus ridicules, comme celui-ci.

Black et Rogue avoir un bébé. Et pourquoi un grand mariage en blanc aussi...

« J'ai un doute là dessus, ma chérie. » Elle hoche la tête d'un air peu convaincu et fait sauter le petit Teddy sur ses genoux sous le regard amusé de ses parents. Depuis la naissance de Victoire il y a deux ans elle fait des allusions pas très subtiles aux enfants à chaque fois qu'ils viennent pour savoir quand on aura de nouveau petits-enfants.

Fred et George ne disent rien mais lancent régulièrement des coups d'oeil vers Harry, allez savoir pourquoi. Ils ont une attitude bizarre envers lui depuis qu'il n'est plus avec Ginny. J'aurais cru qu'ils exerceraient une terrible vengeance ou quelque chose comme ça mais non. Cela dit la rupture n'a pas traumatisé Ginny, elle se porte comme un charme depuis, et Harry aussi d'ailleurs.

Un de ces jours il faudra qu'on me dise ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces deux là.

Sirius arrive avec un plateau plein de verres et un grand sourire, suivi de près par Sévérus.

Il sert tout le monde et s'assied sur le bras du fauteuil de Rogue avec l'air un peu nerveux. Son sourire est devenu tout crispé. J'ai eu sept enfants, je sais reconnaître le langage corporel. Sa moitié arbore une expression parfaitement neutre mais je suis presque sûr qu'il est amusé.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et se redresse sur son accoudoir. Il n'a pas l'air de bien savoir par quel bout s'y prendre si vous voulez mon avis.

« Alors voilà... Euh, vous devez vous douter qu'on vous a tous fait venir pour une raison, » Hochement de tête général. « On a comme qui dirait une annonce à faire. Euh... Alors en fait, on a décidé tous les deux, enfin avec Sév quoi, que ce serait bien si on se mariait, tous les deux. Voilà. »

Je me rappellerai de ce tableau toute ma vie. Rémus a avalé sa gorgée de limonade de travers et Tonks lui met de grands coups de poing dans le dos, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. Harry est tout rigide, je soupçonne qu'il ne soit en état de choc. Fred et George se précipitent pour l'aider et le secouer. Ginny sourit comme si elle avait vu venir ça à un kilomètre (et elle serait bien la seule) et Molly a failli envoyer Teddy valser sur le tapis tellement elle a sursauté. Ron est tombé avec un bruit sourd et est évanoui par terre. Hermione respire à grandes goulées dans un sac en papier. Rémus s'est un peu calmé et lui tend un carré de chocolat pour l'aider à se remettre. Et moi je suis trop occupé à regarder les autres pour avoir une grande réaction.

J'arrive à me secouer suffisamment pour leur offrir mes félicitations. Sirius me fait un grand sourire qui dégouline de soulagement et Sévérus m'adresse un signe de tête vaguement reconnaissant. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander des détails que Molly s'est déjà jetée sur eux avec un grand cri enthousiaste. Allez savoir comment, Teddy a atterri sur mes genoux quelque part au cours de la manoeuvre.

« Ohmaisc'estmerveilleuuuuuux ! » Elle plante un gros bisou bien sonore sur la joue de Sirius (qui rougit) et sur celle de Sévérus (qui la regarde comme elle était devenue cinglée). « Il va y avoir tellement de choses à préparer: la cérémonie, le gâteau, les plans de table, les fleurs, la liste de mariage à déposer sur le Chemin de Traverse, les robes, louer une salle, et le voyage de noces aussi ! »

Pour bien comprendre cette réaction il faut savoir que Molly a une passion dévorante pour les mariages, et que si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle s'occupe de tout vous devez l'éloigner au minimum de quatorze kilomètres. Je soupçonne que Sirius et Sévérus n'étaient pas au courant de ça, à en juger par leurs têtes.

Harry finit par revenir parmi les vivants grâce aux soins experts de mes fils (qui ont fini par simplement lui mettre une grande gifle) et arrive à bafouiller un « C'est... c'est... euh, chouette. Pour vous, je veux dire. Je suis bien content. » Il a toujours l'air bien secoué mais je ne pense pas qu'il dise ça simplement pour faire plaisir à Sirius. Fred et George appuient le propos en hochant vigoureusement la tête de chaque côté de Harry.

L'effet a quelque chose de chaplinesque, je trouve.

Mais si, vous savez bien, Chaplin. Ce moldu avec le chapeau et les grands pieds, qui faisait des fylmmes de sinémat. J'ai beaucoup étudié le sinémat dernièrement. Je suis à deux doigts de devenir un expert, je suis obligé de l'avouer.

Petit à petit, tout le monde arrive à se calmer, sauf Ron que l'on s'est résolus à laisser par terre. Franchement, ça ne peut pas être normal de s'évanouir aussi facilement, mais il refuse de consulter un guérisseur. Tête de mule, tout le portrait de sa mère ce garçon.

Bref, bientôt la conversation se détend et les questions vont bon train. Tout se passe le mieux du monde jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne pose la mauvaise question.

« Et vous savez où vous irez en voyage de noce ? »

Sirius répond « Les Seychelles » au moment où Sévérus dit « Vratsa ». S'ensuit une occurrence de plus en plus rare mais qui reste impressionnante: un combat de regards.

Ca arrive à chaque fois qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord et qu'aucun des deux ne veux reculer. Il se regardent fixement l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne craque et ne détourne les yeux. Celui qui tient le plus longtemps à gagné.

Sévérus sort l'artillerie lourde avec son Regard® et Sirius répond avec un léger froncement de sourcils et des yeux étrécis. Tout le monde essaye de se mettre à l'abri aussi discrètement que possible derrière le canapé et les fauteuils en attendant l'explosion.

J'ai chronométré sept minutes vingt à ma montre lorsque Teddy décide que ça a suffisamment duré. Il glisse hors des bras de son père, qui lui fait silencieusement et frénétiquement signe de revenir ici immédiatement, et avance d'un pas décidé vers le couple. Ils sont toujours debout face à face, et aucun des deux n'a bougé d'un cheveu.

Avec une adorable moue butée, Teddy attrape le bas de la robe de Sévérus et tire dessus sans ménagement. Sévérus ne doit pas être habitué du tout à être interrompu comme ça, sous le coup de la surprise il se tourne vers Teddy.

Sirius pousse un « Ahah ! » triomphant et commence à expliquer à Sévérus que de toute façon la Bulgarie en hiver, ça caille, et que bronzer un peu lui ferait du bien. Il n'a pas l'air vraiment d'accord, mais je préfère me taire.

Teddy endure le Regard® de Sévérus avec un sourire angélique, et il finit par soupirer en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de sales gosses. Il a dû se faire une raison.

Je parie qu'il pense que Sirius a raison mais qu'il refuse de l'avouer. On ne me la fait pas avec les dynamiques de couple, à moi.

Dynamiques de couple... Minute, là. Fred et George se tiennent drôlement près de Harry, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Oh, Merlin...

* * *

Harry Potter

* * *

Je le savais que j'aurais dû dire non quand Sirius m'a demandé de venir les aider à choisir les faire-parts. Enfin, les aider à survivre à Mrs Weasley pendant qu'_elle_ choisissait les faire-parts.

J'ai comme dans l'idée que si ça avait tenu qu'à eux ils seraient passés à la mairie en quatrième vitesse, un petit repas peinard histoire de marquer le coup après ça et c'est fini. Et maintenant Molly est en train de se demander si la cathédrale de Canterbury ferait l'affaire pour la cérémonie.

Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu la Cathédrale de Canterbury, on fait rentrer facilement trois mille personnes dedans et c'est là que la famille royale fait tout son bazar religieux.

Pour vous donner une idée.

Donc, j'ai le coude sur la table, la tête posée sur ma main, et j'essaye de ne pas me rendormir une troisième fois. C'est pas parce que Mrs Weasley m'a pas vu les premières fois que ça va continuer, et ça risque de la vexer un peu.

Et franchement, je recombat Voldemort quand vous voulez plutôt que de prendre le risque de l'énerver. Je l'ai vue à l'oeuvre moi, on peut dire plein de choses désagréables à mon propos (et certains ne s'en privent pas, suivez mon regard) mais certainement pas que j'ai pas d'instinct de survie.

C'est pas ma faute d'abord, j'ai eu une nuit agitée. Et j'ai pas encore l'habitude de dormir avec autant de monde dans mon lit.

On en reparlera plus tard.

J'ai une de ces faims moi, je me ferai bien une glace.

Hein ? D'où c'est sorti ça ? Bof, on verra ça plus tard.

Sirius a croisé les bras sur la table, posé la tête par-dessus et il regarde faire Mrs Weasley en faisant un petit bruit de gorge de temps à autre. Ca a l'air de lui suffire comme approbation. Rogue est adossé au comptoir de la cuisine et rien n'a l'air d'exister en dehors de sa tasse de café.

J'ai appris à ne pas le déranger dans ces cas-là de manière efficace et douloureuse. J'en dirai pas plus, j'ai vraiment pas envie de repenser à ça.

Brrrrr.

« Tenez, Sévérus, vous qui êtes un homme de goût (ici Sirius étouffe un ricanement contre son coude) qu'est-ce que vous dites de celles-ci ? » Elle brandit une épreuve au fond violet pastel avec un cadre orné de petites fleurs imbriquées avec art. Je soupçonne que ça risque de mal passer.

Rogue relève le nez de sa tasse lentement et lui jette un _regard_. J'en suis presque à m'étonner qu'elle ne prenne pas spontanément feu ou un truc du genre. « Molly, combien de fois faudra t-il vous le répéter : _ça ne m'intéresse pas_. Choisissez un modèle, remplissez-le, envoyez-le et rentrez chez vous. »

L'espace d'une seconde elle a l'air choqué, mais presque immédiatement ça tourne à ce que j'ai baptisé « l'expression Mamie Nova ». Vous savez, ce visage tout doux qu'elle fait quand elle passe en mode maman. Ca va pas plaire à Rogue, ça...

« Oh, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû venir si tôt le matin. » Entièrement d'accord. « Vous n'êtes pas bien réveillés, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Allez donc vous reposer dans le salon et je vais finir ça avec Harry. »

NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Me laissez pas tout seul avec elle ! Je lance un regard totalement désespéré à Sirius, qui me répond avec un haussement d'épaules en se levant pour partir.

Espèce d'enfoiré.

Je veux une glace. Une au caramel avec des morceaux de cookies dedans comme avait Dudley pour le goûter quand j'étais petit.

« Alors, dis-moi Harry, à ton avis : la bleue pâle ou la magenta clair ? »

Hein ? Quoi ? C'est quoi magenta d'abord ?

Plouf plouf, une boule en or, c'est toi que je choi-si-rai.

« La bleue est plus jolie. »

Pfiou, c'était moins une. En attendant j'ai toujours faim moi.

« Mmmm, tu es sûr ? La vert pâle est bien aussi... » Je veux rentrer chez moiiiiiiiiiiii.

Correction: je veux passer acheter un litre de glace en vitesse puis rentrer chez moi.

« Tu es tout pâle, Harry chéri. Attends, je vais te faire une bonne tisane. » Je viens de passer une semaine au bord de la mer Noire et elle ose me dire que je suis pâle, j'aurais tout entendu.

Oui, Fred et George ont décidé d'aller prospecter pour voir s'ils pouvaient s'ouvrir à l'internationale. En tant que principal et unique investisseur je me devais de les accompagner. Ahem.

Après la guerre je me suis rendu compte qu'Auror ça me tentait pas trop, les mages noirs j'en ai eu ma dose, et que tout ce que je voulais c'était m'amuser. Entrer en partenariat avec les jumeaux était le choix logique.

Et puis de fil en aiguille... vous voyez quoi.

La vache, c'est quoi cette odeur ?! C'est de la tisane ça ? D'accord, respire bien à fond par la bouche ça va passer. J'en ai marre d'être malade comme ça, je parie que c'est encore George qui m'a refilé un truc pas testé dans mon Benco du matin.

« Tiens mon chéri, ça va te faire du bien. » C'est cela, oui. Bon, elle va pas se fâcher si je bois pas, hein ? C'est trop chaud de toute manière.

Dites, c'est moi où j'entends des gémissements à côté ? On peut vraiment pas les laisser tous seuls deux minutes, c'est pas possible.

Qui a dit hypocrite ? J'ai entendu hein !

C'est pas parce qu'on a planqué un lit dans la réserve pour les heures creuses que... Bon d'accord. Mais nous, on est _jeunes_, on a une excuse. Bof, j'imagine que ça veut dire qu'ils sont en bonne santé, c'est déjà ça. Molly contemple une planche d'épreuves d'un air pensif. Je suis obligé d'avouer que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire le même carton dans autant de nuances de jaune différentes, mais comme dit Hermione, j'ai le sens de l'esthétique d'une harpie en vacance sur la côte d'Armor.

Si vous aviez déjà vu une harpie en maillot de bain vous comprendriez.

« Dites Mrs Weasley, vous ne croyez pas que ce serait une meilleure idée de demander ça à Hermione ou Ginny ? Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert. »

« Oh, Harry chéri, tu te sous-estimes tellement... Ca va ? Tu m'as l'air un peu vert. » Elle pue le choux de Bruxelles sa tisane, elle s'attend quand même pas à ce que je l'avale avec le sourire. Wow, je suis sacrément malaimable dans ma tête aujourd'hui. « Fred et George n'ont pas recommencé à expérimenter sur toi au moins ? »

Bien que cette explication soit plaisante, que je sache ils n'ont rien essayé de me donner depuis ce malheureux incident quand ils ont essayé de changer la recette des dragées Tournedeloeil pour la rendre plus efficace. Soit disant le temps d'action était trop long.

Quand je suis sorti du coma l'explication ne m'a pas suffi, autant vous le dire.

« Non, Mrs Weasley, c'est juste un petit virus. » Elle hoche la tête et retombe dans le monde merveilleux des faire-parts. Vous croyez que ça va se voir si je me tire en douce ?

Je suis arraché à cette douce perspéctive par une exclamation triomphante. Mrs Weasley brandit victorieusement un petit carton, couleur coquille d'oeuf si je ne m'abuse, et commence immédiatement à composer le message. Ironiquement, c'est celui que Sirius avait choisi au bout d'environ quinze secondes et qu'elle avait refusé parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

A côté les bruits de coups sourds sont de moins en moins discrets. Je pense être obligé de courir aux toilettes d'ici peu de temps.

Molly a coincé sa langue entre ses dents et a l'air extrêmement concentrée. Je crois que je suis en train de comprendre vraiment pourquoi ses enfants sont tous aussi peu motivés pour se marier. Sa plume gratte furieusement le papier. Le silence est revenu dans le salon.

« A ton avis, c'est mieux d'écrire « les futurs mariés vous convient à leurs noces » ou « l'heureux couple vous invite à célébrer leur union » ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Mrs Weasley. Je reviens dans une minute. » Je n'y tiens plus, je dois aller aux toilettes maintenant avant de ruiner la nappe. Je me lève et j'essaye de ne pas m'enfuir en courant.

Dites, vous ne croyez pas que c'est l'idée du mariage qui me fasse cet effet, pas vrai ? Il paraît que des gens ont des réactions physiologiques comme ça, parfois.

Dans le couloir je croise Sirius, qui est en train de reboutonner sa chemise. L'odeur de la sueur me soulève encore plus l'estomac.

« Hé ça va ? T'as une tête de cadavre. »

« Ouais, si on me cherche je serai en train de mourir dans la salle de bains. »

« Euh, d'accord... » J'entends à peine le réponse de Sirius tellement je marche vite. La porte n'est plus qu'à deux mètres... Un mètre... Ca y est, j'y suis ! Je claque la porte derrière moi et je me laisse tomber à genoux devant la cuvette. Faudra que je leur emprunte une brosse à dents.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé mais vachement long, la porte s'ouvre sur Rogue. Il me tends un flacon rouge.

« Pour la nausée. Et pour l'amour de Merlin, allez consulter. »

Puis il repart. Il m'a lancé un regard que j'ai pas du tout aimé, comme s'il en savait plus long que moi.

Je vous jure, les jumeaux vont me payer ça très cher.


	4. Tiens, le courrier est arrivé

En l'honneur de la Saint Julie (quelle chouette fête quand même), vous avez droit à un beau chapitre tout neuf ! Je suis pas adorable quand même ?

Je tiens à faire passer un message à Archea: j'ai un parterre de tulipes Gryffondor sous ma fenêtre. Des fois que ça t'aide à terrasser l'éléphant (je précise que je suis maintenant coincée avec une image d'une petite traductrice en train de faire un match de catch avec Dumbo dans le crâne, avec cagoules et body fluos, la totale)

Voilà, aujourd'hui: Rita Skeeter (qui est de manière surprenant assez sympa à écrire), le come back de Sévichou (lui dites pas que je l'ai appellé comme ça) et une petite touche de Hermione pour finir intelligemment.

Je vous laisse, j'ai une scène nostalgique qui m'attend (pour contrebalancer le gag de la peau de banane, si, j'ai osé).

Prochain chapitre: Sirius Black et Parvati Patil !

* * *

Rita Skeeter

* * *

La plupart des gens ne réalisent pas la mine d'or que peut être le carnet mondain. Depuis que le ministère oblige tous les actes d'état civil à être publics (d'ailleurs je me demande qui remercier pour ça) je feuillette tous les périodiques à la recherche de la plus grosse pépite. Et plus l'encart est discret plus il m'intéresse.

Pour vous donner un exemple, mon article explosif sur la naissance du fils du fils Malfoy et de celui de l'autre abruti là... Boyle ? Je ne sais plus. Bref, cet article a valu trois réimpressions à la Gazette et est entièrement dû à une minuscule annonce perdue dans les pages du Mensuel du Mage Moderne.

Alors autant vous dire que quand j'ai vu dans le carnet mondain du Chicaneur l'annonce des noces de Sirius Black et Sévérus Rogue, j'ai eu l'impression que mes vingt prochains Noëls tombaient tous d'un coup.

Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de moi. Et je m'en moque, je gagne plus d'argent que vous.

Quand la sécheresse arrive, les vautours sont toujours les derniers à succomber, vous ne le saviez pas ? Et les cafards sont les seuls animaux capables de survivre à une explosion nucléaire moldue. Autant vous dire que vous n'allez pas vous débarasser de moi aussi facilement.

Ma plume frémit déjà sur le papier, et cette histoire a tellement de potentiel que je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Voyons voir...

_**ROGUE EPOUSE BLACK : FOLLE PASSION OU ODIEUSE MANIPULATION ? Par Rita Skeeter**_

_C'est avec perplexité et inquiétude que votre reporter a appris les noces de deux de nos plus fameux héros de guerre: Sévérus Rogue et Sirius Black._

_Il est de notoriété publique que les deux hommes sont des ennemis farouches depuis le plus jeune âge, et que leur animosité n'a fait que croître avec les années, alors nous sommes en droit de nous poser la question: comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? D'aucuns répondront que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est infime, et que bien souvent une agressivité aussi flamboyante couvre une passion refoulée, et personne ne niera que Mr Black s'était fait une réputation pour ses prouesses sexuelles étant jeune._

_Mais le fait est que Mr Black n'a plus vingt ans, et il est indéniable que son séjour à Azkaban a laissé sur lui des traces profondes. Un spécialiste de Ste Mangouste, qui a préféré garder l'anonymat, nous a affirmé que, je cite, « l'effet dévastateur des Détraqueurs plongerait n'importe qui dans une profonde dépression, et l'exposition prolongée à leur pouvoir pousserait une personne, une fois libérée, à rechercher des émotions positives n'importe où et sous n'importe quelle forme, ce qui en ferait une victime facile pour un manipulateur. La personne rechercherait d'autant plus à être aimée que les cas d'impuissances suivant une exposition aux Détraqueurs sont loins d'être rares, ce qui est toujours pénible à accepter »._

_Et bien évidemment, tout un chacun connaît la signification du tatouage qui orne le bras de Mr Rogue. Certes, son travail d'agent double a été crucial au cours de la guerre, personne ne songera à le nier sous peine d'endurer le courroux d'Albus Dumbledore, mais le fait est que cette homme s'était enrôlé volontairement, et était déjà réputé à l'époque pour sa connaissance encyclopédique de la magie noire. Se pourrait-il que ces tendances malheureuses aient perduré jusqu'à ce jour ?_

_Par une union avec Sirius Black, les mauvaises langues risquent de croire que Mr Rogue désirerait accéder à l'immense fortune familiale, ou même encore gagner de l'influence sur le filleul de Mr Black, Harry Potter, que l'on ne présente plus. Devons-nous prendre le risque de laisser une menace potentielle à portée de moyens qui lui donneraient un pouvoir et une respectabilité qui pourraient être exploités à mauvais escient ?_

_Les futurs époux n'ont pas souhaité commenter et font preuve d'une très grande discrétion, auraient-ils des choses à cacher ?_

_Mon rôle n'est pas de répondre à cette question, mais je vous invite néanmoins à vous interroger sur la signification que pourrait avoir une telle union dans un monde qui se relève encore péniblement de la guerre..._

Emballez, c'est pesé. Et une première page pour bibi. J'adore mon métier...

Bon, j'irais bien me faire une manucure pour fêter ça, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

* * *

Sévérus Rogue

* * *

« OH LA SALOPE ! »

La douce voix de Sirius m'arrache à la contemplation du fond de ma tasse. Il faut que je me resserve mais je dois encore trouver le courage de tendre le bras. Tiens, le courrier est arrivé.

« Skiya ? » Je ne suis pas du matin.

« Lis ça ! » Et il me balance le journal en travers de la table de la cuisine. Maintenant que je le regarde il a l'air drôlement en colère. Mon pauvre cerveau arrive à faire le lien avec la paperasse qu'il m'a jeté à la figure, ce qui après une seule tasse de café est un petit exploit.

Je m'attelle donc à la lecture, ne serait-ce que pour trouver qui est la salope en question. D'habitude Sirius ne jure jamais aussi tôt le matin, ça m'étonne un peu.

Je vois la une, ça part mal.

Premier paragraphe, bon ça va. Deuxième, c'est un tas d'âneries mais rien de méchant. Le troisième paragraphe amène les ennuis avec la subtilité d'une robe de Dumbledore un jour de fête. Le quatrième paragraphe commence à m'agacer franchement. Le cinquième me fait l'effet d'un thermos d'espresso. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lire la suite pour exprimer mon opinion.

« La salope ! »

Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait de l'écho dans cette cuisine. Les lois de l'acoustique sont capricieuses ce matin. Sirius hoche vigoureusement la tête en m'arrachant le journal des mains pour mieux me le brandir sous le nez.

« Non mais tu as vu ce qu'elle a écrit ? Tu as vu ce qu'elle a _osé _écrire ? »

« C'est vrai que m'accuser de vouloir manipuler Potter, faut vraiment qu'elle ait un problème... » Je n'ai même pas le temps de commencer à l'insulter correctement qu'il me coupe.

« On s'en fout de ça ! T'as vu de quoi elle m'accuse ? »

« D'avoir un vide émotionnel ? Excuse-moi mais c'est... »

« Mais non, regarde ! Elle a osé sous-entendre que j'étais mou de la baguette ! _Moi_ ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Ah, je vois. Précisons que Sirius a une hantise viscérale de vieillir. Pour vous donner une exemple, il y a deux mois il a débarqué dans le salon après avoir changé les taies d'oreiller et m'a informé qu'il perdait ses cheveux et que sa vie était officiellement terminée. Azkaban n'a pas été tendre sur son visage alors ses cheveux sont sa dernière vanité, et il s'y raccroche avec férocité.

Il a fallu près d'une heure pour le calmer et lui expliquer qu'il était parfaitement normal de perdre une certaine quantité de cheveux chaque jour.

Et non, ce n'était pas par compassion, je voulais juste qu'il arrête de geindre.

« Je me fais traiter d'assassin, de manipulateur et de croqueur de diamants et tu t'inquiètes pour la réputation de ta libido ? S'il y a que ça je lui envoie un témoignage de tes compétences, hein. »

« Non, c'est mon combat ! »

Oulah, ça sent la grande idée encore, ça. Je suis temporairement trahi par mon cerveau qui m'impose une vision de Sirius vêtu de l'armure qui se trouve devant la porte de ma classe et monté sur le dos de Buck en brandissant l'épée qui est dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il me faut de la caféine.

« Tu crois pas que tu pousses un peu ? » Je suis pas encore prêt à trouver une réplique cinglante là tout de suite. Repassez dans une demi-heure. Sirius se lève et pointe un doigt vengeur vers le plafond en tonitruant qu'il va lui faire payer, à cet espèce de phacochère mal baisé.

L'arrivée impromptue de Potter me sauve de devoir payer une caution pour Sirius.

« Faites pas attention à moi, je vous emprunte juste votre cheminée. » Et il se met à quatre pattes dans le foyer comme si son parrain n'était pas en train de faire un remake de « Prince Vaillant » à un mètre de lui. En même temps, un Gryffondor, il doit avoir l'habitude des comportements irrationnels.

Le doigt toujours en l'air, Sirius le regarde faire d'un air dubitatif.

« Euh, pourquoi ? »

« La mienne est en maintenance et je dois parler à Hermione, à propos du journal de ce matin. Rassieds-toi, tu vas te faire mal. »

Je soupçonne qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, et Sirius n'a pas l'air plus avancé, mais il se rassoit sans poser de question.

Comment ça se fait que ça marche jamais avec moi ?

« Et au fait, vous feriez bien de fermer la fenêtre si vous voulez pas être ensevelis sous les Beuglantes. » Puis il se retourne dans les flammes et on ne parvient plus à entendre ce qu'il dit, c'est tout étouffé.

Mon désir d'écouter sa conversation est purement neutre. Jamais je ne serais intéressé par ce que _lui _ à dire. Et puis quoi encore.

Un discret coup d'oeil en coin : j'avais raison. Il a un peu épaissi depuis qu'il est venu le mois dernier. Je l'aurais parié que ce crétin serait incapable d'utiliser correctement un sortilège de Contraception. Je me demande lequel des deux Weasley est responsable de ça...

Remarquez que ça n'a aucune importance puisque, premièrement, ce sont des jumeaux homozygotes, donc ils ont le même ADN, donc techniquement ils sont le père tous les deux, et deuxièmement, une fois que Potter s'en rendra compte il a de bonnes chances d'étriper les deux.

La morale voudrait que je le mette au courant...

Non.

Aussi tentante que soit la perspective de faire disparaître de duo diabolique de la surface de la planète, ce sera beaucoup plus amusant de le laisser se demander tout seul pourquoi ses pantalons le serrent.

Si Sirius pose des questions, je ne suis au courant de rien.

Oh ça va hein, vous le saviez que je suis pas quelqu'un de gentil.

Sirius se penche à mon oreille. « Dis, tu trouves pas qu'il a pris du bide ? » Je hausse les épaules et me reconcentre sur la cafetière. C'est vrai que Potter a toujours été tellement maigre que tout de suite ça fait tâche. Je me demande combien de temps ça fait, il a gonflé vite quand même.

Et non, sa vie ne m'intéresse pas. C'est complètement détaché comme pensée.

Molly Weasley va en faire une crise cardiaque.

Vous le sentez le rictus sardonique, là ?

Faudra que je pense à racheter des filtres pour la cafetière. Un petit tapotement à la fenêtre attire mon attention: des hiboux. Une bonne dizaine, et tous chargés d'un petit sac de courrier estampillé du logo de la Gazette du Sorcier. Trois des sacs de toile tremblent et fument de manière menaçante.

Je crois qu'on va les laisser dehors.

Potter ressort de la cheminée en s'époussetant. Il a une grosse tâche de suie sur le nez.

« Voilà, vous devriez être tranquilles maintenant, Hermione s'en charge. Faites gaffe au courrier quand vous l'ouvrez si vous voulez pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Bon j'y retourne moi, je vais être à la bourre. »

« Où ça ? » demande Sirius. Moi je m'en fiche, pour être franc avec vous.

« Ste Mangouste, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

« T'es malade ? » Et voilà, deux mots et il est tout paniqué. Franchement, il doit se ressaisir, ça manque cruellement de dignité de craquer comme ça devant tout le monde.

Ah, les Gryffondors, je vous jure.

« Nan, t'en fais pas, j'ai juste un virus qui passe pas, ils vont me filer de la Pimentine et je serai comme neuf. » Sirius a l'air rassuré, et Potter... Et bien, il a l'air de croire à ce qu'il dit.

Ca se voit pas là, mais à l'intérieur je suis en pleine crise de caquètement machiavélique, et je me retiens de me frotter les mains.

Potter repart tranquillement et Sirius essaye de persuader les hiboux de repartir en leur lançant des cailloux à travers la vitre avec sa baguette. Ca marche relativement bien mais ceux qui portent les Beuglantes refusent net de faire demi-tour. Finalement une des lettres dans le sac du plus petit a dû décider qu'elle avait assez attendu et explose.

Le hiboux est vivant mais il y a des plumes plein mon parterre de bégonias.

Ca a au moins le mérite de persuader les autres de regagner leurs pénates, mais ils laissent les sacs dans l'allée quand même. Je crois que j'irai ramasser une fois que tout aura fini de brûler.

Et oui, j'ai des bégonias. Sévérus Rogue aime les fleurs, ça vous la coupe, hein ?

Une autre Beuglante explose, je connais cette voix... Sirius me regarde avec l'air beaucoup trop amusé, et là je comprends: Lucius Malfoy.

La voix de Lucius Malfoy est en train de hurler dans mon jardin qu'après lui j'aurais pû avoir meilleur goût, que je faisais honte à mon sang, que lui s'en fichait que j'aie trahi et qu'il aurait tout fait pour moi, de revenir je t'en prie mon lapin, qu'il n'a jamais pu oublier nos folles nuits de passion...

Dans mon jardin. A portée d'oreille de _tout le monde_.

Fait chier.

* * *

Hermione Granger

* * *

Cette fois, Skeeter va le payer. Oser dire du mal du mariage de Sirius et du professeur Rogue, non mais quel manque de respect ! Heureusement que Harry m'a prévenu, vous imaginez, si on la laisse dire ce genre de choses, c'est la porte ouverte à tous les abus !

Au cas où ça ne s'entende pas, je suis scandalisée. Je tiens à ce que ça se sache.

Peu importe, elle ne recommencera plus. Kingsley Shacklebolt vient de recevoir un hibou d'un informateur anonyme révélant que Rita Skeeter viole la loi de Régulation des Transformations Humaines depuis vingt ans.

Ron dit souvent que j'ai un mauvais fond, je commence à croire que c'est vrai.

En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de voir Harry, ça faisait quelques jours déjà. Et c'est agréable de voir qu'il commence à se remplumer un peu, il a toujours été tellement maigre, ça lui donne l'air en meilleure santé.

Maintenant je dois commencer à réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver comme cadeau de mariage... Je leur en fait un chacun ou un commun ? Et je dois demander aux autres ce qu'ils achètent, il ne faudrait pas faire des doublets, vous imaginez la gêne ?

Je sais que Molly Weasley a commencé à leur fabriquer un trousseau, et Rémus leur offrira sûrement de l'argenterie. Ou peut-être pas, un loup-garou et de l'argent... Hmmm, je sais que Sirius a envie de changer la selle de sa moto, alors un bon d'achat dans un magasin d'équipement ?

Ca ne fait pas très personnel quand même, je ne voudrais pas faire un faux pas, Molly fait tellement d'efforts, je serait mortifiée de tout gâcher.

Sévérus aura toujours besoin d'un nouveau chaudron, avec ça au moins je suis sûre de lui faire plaisir. Pas qu'il le montre ou quoi que ce soit, il est tellement pudique, mais tout le monde aime un bon chaudron de soixante-six centimètres de diamètre doublé d'obsidienne liquéfiée à chaud.

Moi je sais que ça me ferait plaisir.

J'ai vu qu'ils avaient un livre chez Fleury et Botts qui pourrait l'intéresser, « L'art de lire les résultats des combats de coqs dans les volutes des philtres médicinaux dans le folklore latin, édition révisée, corrigée et très très augmentée », ça a vraiment l'air passionnant. Vous croyez qu'il me laisserait le lui emprunter après ?

Ce serait peut-être indélicat de lui demander, remarquez.

Je vais quand même passer acheter un livre d'étiquette. Ce mariage va me rendre folle.


	5. Essayages à OK Corral

Et un chapitre, un !

Par un miracle quelconque, ce chapitre fait facile 800 ou 900 mots de plus que d'habitude. Je m'impressionne, franchement. Précisons que les awards pour la meilleure imagination reviennent à Archea, qui a trouvé toute seule comme une grande le nom du magasin et le slogan. Je n'ai fait que les utiliser en essayant de ne pas pourrir la magnifique idée de base.

Ensuite, cette semaine: Sirius et Parvati Patil. Attention, ça va chauffer au pays des ourlets.

Prochain épisode: Sévérus, the come back again de la mort numéro deux, et en guest star un personnage qui se fait trop rare, Fumseck. Si, j'ai écrit deux mille cinq cent mots de point de vue d'oiseau, ça pose un problème ? (regard très très menaçant)

Bon, je vous laisse pour cette fois. Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**_Sirius Black_**

* * *

Soyons francs, je suis perplexe. Harry a débarqué quoi, deux heures après être passé ce matin, avec un sac à dos et m'a demandé s'il pouvait emprunter la chambre d'amis quelques jours. Il marmonné quelque chose comme quoi s'il restait trop près des jumeaux Weasley ça risquait d'être mauvais pour leur santé.

Vous croyez qu'il a chopé un truc contagieux ?

Non, il me l'aurait dit quand même, pas vrai ? Il est enfermé depuis longtemps, il a quand même pas de la fièvre ? Il va se vexer si je monte voir vous pensez ? Je voudrais pas qu'il pense que je le materne ou quoi que ce soit, il a horreur de ça. Je suis pas Molly, moi.

Ca me fait plaisir qu'il soit là mais il m'inquiète, quand même. Je vais attendre que Sév rentre pour aller lui parler, il devrait pas tarder de toute façon.

Qui a dit poule mouillée ? Pas la peine de vous planquer, je sais que vous êtes là !

Tiens, la cheminée s'allume. J'attends un grand tourbillon de robes noires mais à la place c'est la tête de Rémus qui apparaît. Ca fait plaisir quand même. Je m'agenouille devant l'âtre.

« Hey, salut ! Comment ça va ? »

« Bien, bien. Dis, Harry est chez toi ? » Il a l'air un peu inquiet.

« Oui, il est en haut, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

« Non, pas la peine, je voulais juste vérifier qu'il était pas tout seul. Les jumeaux le cherchent, ils sont passés à la maison pour voir s'il était pas là. »

« Pourquoi ils le cherchent ? Ils ont un truc à lui dire ? »

« Sirius, est-ce que tu as discuté avec Harry depuis qu'il est arrivé ? »

« Pas vraiment, il est monté s'enfermer presque tout de suite. Il avait l'air assez enervé, j'ai pas voulu pousser le bouchon. » Rémus pousse un soupir, et s'il pouvait dégager une main je suis sûr qu'il se pincerait l'arrête du nez.

Super, je suis inquiet maintenant.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler avant que Fred et George ne débarquent chez toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Allez, crache le morceau, je suis au bord de la crise d'apoplexie là ! Il marmonne un truc comme quoi c'est vraiment pas à lui de me dire ça, et je lui fait mes yeux de Patmol battu. C'est imparable.

« Bon, tu sais qu'il était malade ces derniers temps. » Hochement de tête. « Et qu'il a été voir un guérisseur ce matin pour savoir pourquoi. » Deuxième hochement de tête. « Et bien il a trouvé. » Regard plein de terreur. « Il attend des jumeaux. »

BOUM ! Ma mâchoire s'écrabouille par terre.

Je récupère rapidement mes dents sur le parquet. J'ai parfaitement conscience que la tête que je fais me donne l'air d'un abruti, merci.

Tentative de reconnexion de mes neurones: il y a quelque chose dans ce qu'a dit Rémus avant qui devrait me faire réagir, mais quoi...

« Des jum... Une minutes, en quoi ça les regarde les Weasley ? » Rémus me jette le même regard que la fois où j'ai mangé quatre kilos de FizWizBiz pour voir si j'arriverais à m'envoler. « Quoi ? »

« Ca les regarde, Sirius, ça les regarde de près. »

« Mais... » Noooooon...

Nononononon...

Pas Harry, enfin. Pas avec _les deux_ !

Je veux dire, tant qu'il était avec Ginny tout le monde les imaginait se marier, vivre dans une maison avec un jardin et un chien avec plein de petits Potter qui courraient partout. Bon, c'est vrai que quand ils se sont séparés il m'a avoué que ça n'avait jamais marché entre eux parce que, même si Ginny était une fille adorable, il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de pénis.

Remarquez en y regardant de près, Ginny a un caractère très proche des jumeaux, et eux ont un pénis...

Je vais arrêter ce fil de pensée tout de suite avant de m'infliger des dommages émotionnels définitifs. Je refuse de penser à Harry dans ce type de situation.

J'ai dû rester sans rien dire la bouche ouverte un peu trop longtemps parce que Rémus est en train de gueuler mon nom à pleins poumons. Ca fait combien de temps vous croyez ?

Bof, il le sait que j'ai des problèmes d'attention de toute manière.

« Pas la peine de hurler, je suis là ! » Regard dubitatif. « Je suis un peu sous le choc, tu permets. Harry avec un bébé... »

« Deux. »

« Deux bébés, et commence pas à faire le malin. Je suis plus intelligent que toi et tu le sais. »

« Ah oui ? Epèle moi idiome. »

Je déteste quand il fait ça.

« ...C'est toi l'idiome. »

Et pan, dans tes dents.

« Je vais faire comme si j'avais pas entendu ça. En tout cas tu ferais bien d'aller discuter avec Harry, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce que tu fais de Fred et George s'ils passent. » Je hoche la tête et je lui dit au revoir.

Merlin...

C'est drôle comme il ne s'est strictement rien passé d'important dans ma vie depuis que je suis avec Sév, et maintenant tout tombe en même temps. On aurait dû se concerter pour échelonner, ça va me filer des cheveux blancs cette histoire.

Mon petit Harry qui fait des bébés, je me sens vieux maintenant.

Oh, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Sév quand je vais lui annoncer ça !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un filleul qui m'attend moi.

* * *

Bon, ce fut une conversation hautement traumatisante, mais au moins j'ai réussi à faire sortir Harry de la chambre.

J'ai fait l'erreur de lui demander comme il s'y prenait pour différencier Fred et George, et maintenant j'essaye de noyer le trop plein d'information dans un Niagara de thé.

_George en a une plus grosse_.

Brrrr.

Et Harry est là en face de moi, à touiller sa tasse avec les yeux dans le vague, et mon cerveau est coincé en boucles avec deux pensées : « Merlin, deux bébés ! » et « Putain de merde, Harry a _couché _ avec Fred _et_ George ! En même temps ! ».

Je pourrais trouver ça coquin si ça me filait pas envie de vomir d'imaginer le vie sexuelle de mon filleul.

Et en plus j'arrive pas à arracher mes yeux de la bosse sous sa chemise. Quelle idée d'acheter une table en verre aussi.

Franchement, j'ai du mal à croire que ça fasse que trois mois, Lily en était facilement à quatre et demi le temps d'avoir un truc de cette taille. Et dire que j'avais rien vu, des fois je m'impressionne.

Bref, pense à autre chose, Sirius, pense à autre chose.

Je joue mon rôle de parrain responsable et finit par demander:

« Fred et George sont au courant ? » Il hoche la tête.

« Je leur ai envoyé une Beuglante avant de venir ici. » Sa bouche s'étire légèrement en un début de sourire diabolique. « Si j'ai bien planifié le timing ils ont dû la recevoir quand ils étaient encore chez leur mère. »

Je pouffe doucement de rire et compatis en silence au malheur des pauvres jumeaux, même si j'ai envie de les filer à manger à un dragon.

Ben quoi ? Toutes les créatures vivantes ont besoin de protéines.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence, Harry me sort d'un seul coup:

« Vous irez chez Madame Guipure ? »

Huh ?

« Pour vos robes de mariage, vous irez chez Madame Guipure ? Il paraît qu'elle a de jolis modèles. Ou alors il y a le nouveau magasin de Parvati à Pré-au-Lard... » Il a l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Franchement, j'ai beau essayer, je ne comprendrai jamais ce qui lui passe par la tête des fois.

« J'en sais rien, on y a pas pensé. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « C'est juste que j'avais acheté ma tenue la semaine dernière, mais je vais devoir en trouver une autre. En décembre je rentrerai plus dedans... » dit-il d'une voix blanche. Il a l'air complètement paumé. Je le serais aussi à sa place, il savait même pas que les sorciers pouvaient tomber enceints, le pauvre.

Vous croyez que Molly va se fâcher si une enclume tombe par accident sur ses fils ?

Cela dit, il a raison. On a besoin de robes, et si on veux avoir une confection correcte on ferait bien de s'y prendre maintenant.

Il ne sera pas dit que Sirius Black s'habille mal, non madame.

Franchement, sans moi Sévérus porterait encore des slips kangourous, vous vous rendez compte ?

Par contre on a un dilemme là. Je m'explique: dans les mariages sorciers, le mari est en noir et la femme en blanc. Quand c'est deux hommes ils s'arrangent entre eux pour décider qui porte quoi.

Et je vois mal comment persuader Sév que la noire m'ira mieux à moi, si vous voyez de quoi je parle.

Comment ça porter la blanche ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis Sirius _Black_ moi madame ! Je ne porte pas de blanc, question d'éthique. C'est totalement anti-cool et pas assez sexy du tout. Le noir me donne l'air mystérieux.

Alors, vous voyez bien que je suis obligé de mettre la noire.

En plus c'est celle de l'homme, et ça crève les yeux que c'est moi le mâle alpha dans ce couple.

Répétez pas à Sév que j'ai dit ça.

S'il vous plaît.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

J'ai toujours trouvé cette expression très cochonne.

« Salut chéri, ça s'est bien passé ta journée ? » Il déteste que je l'appelle comme ça quand il y a du monde.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore le faire chier.

Il me jette son regard spécial 'attends un peu qu'on soit tous seuls'.

« Comme d'habitude. A croire que ces gamins sont de plus en plus stupides chaque année. »

Système de défense classique, dire du mal des élèves pour ne pas être obligé d'avouer qu'il aime son métier. Franchement, s'il les détestait tellement il aurait pû quitter le château après la guerre, personne n'avait plus besoin de lui là-bas après tout.

Il est tellement chou quand on sait le déchiffrer.

Il jette un coup d'oeil curieux à Harry et je lui fait signe qu'on en parlera plus tard avec mes sourcils. Si, c'est possible.

Un léger froncement un poil plus accentué avec le sourcil gauche.

Faut tout vous dire à vous.

« Justement, on avait une discussion qui te concerne. »

Regard 'oh, je suis absolument pas-sion-né'.

« On parlait des tenues de cérémonie pour le mariage. »

Regard 'mais c'est _merveilleux_'

Au début j'avais l'habitude de lui dire que s'il en avait rien à foutre il avait qu'à le dire, mais j'ai fini par laisser tomber. Maintenant je continue juste sur ma lancée.

« Il faudra qu'on aille les faire faire bientôt, ce week-end tu pourras venir ? »

Il lève les yeux au plafond, attrape une tasse et hoche la tête en la remplissant de thé. Pas de café le soir, ça l'énerve. Et vous n'avez pas envie de voir ce que donne un Sévérus énervé, je vous le dis.

* * *

_**Parvati Patil**_

* * *

Bienvenue chez Gryffondior, confections pour sorciers: de la griffe, et du style !

C'est moi qui ait trouvé le nom, chouette hein ?

En sortant de Poudlard avec Lavande, après une ouverture de cabinet de voyance qui n'a malheureusement jamais vraiment démarré (je blâme entièrement le stand de foie cru qui s'était installé en face, la harpie qui le vendait faisait fuir la clientèle), nous avons décidé d'exploiter un créneau cruellement sous-développé dans le monde sorcier: la haute couture.

Il nous a fallu du temps pour rassembler de quoi louer un local bien placé (juste en face de la succursale de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, ça nous garantit de bonnes recettes les jours de sortie à Poudlard) et acheter suffisamment de matériel pour avoir un fond de commerce correct, mais après de longs effort, nous voilà ouverts. Gryffondior, le dernier cri à Pré-au-Lard !

Et maintenant le professeur Rogue et Sirius Black passent notre première grosse commande ! Je suis si excitée !

Deux robes de cérémonie de mariage classiques, et une robe de soirée de maternité, modèle pour homme.

Je me demande pourquoi on appelle pas ça directement des robes de paternité.

Bref, cette robe là ils auront juste à la choisir dans les modèles de prêt à porter, puisque la personne pour qui ils l'achètent n'est pas venue. Mais leurs tenues à eux, ils les font faire sur mesure.

Ca rigole pas, modèle grand luxe en soie brodée au fil d'argent, la totale.

J'entends déjà les pièces tinter, et en plus avec le battage médiatique ça va nous faire une super publicité entièrement gratuite.

Mais avant, ça il reste un détail à régler.

« Messieurs, on va prendre vos mesures. Lequel de vous deux sera habillé en blanc ? »

« Lui. » répondent-ils simultanément.

Puis ils se mettent face à face et se regardent comme s'ils essayaient de percer un trou dans le crâne de l'autre avec leurs yeux, poings sur les hanches et mâchoire serrée. Du coin de l'oeil je vois Lavande se mettre discrètement à couvert derrière la caisse.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure personne n'a bougé et Lavande commence à virer au bleu à force de retenir son souffle. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen pour les départager si on veut fermer à six heures.

« Euh, excusez moi ? »

Ils ne bougent pas d'un poil, mais deux grognements inarticulés me signalent qu'ils ont entendu.

« Il y a sûrement un moyen équitable d'attribuer les robes... ? »

« Et lequel ? » aboie Rogue sans détourner les yeux. Je peux presque entendre le 'espèce d'idiote' silencieux à la fin.

Cela dit c'est une excellente question.

Maintenant, je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus maline ou la plus profonde du monde, mais j'arrive toujours à m'en sortir avec une règle fondamentale: toujours allez au plus simple.

« Et bien, plouf plouf ? »

« Certainement pas, le nombre de syllabe et fixe, ce serait bien trop facile d'en avantager un volontairement. »répond le professeur Rogue avec un reniflement de dédain.

Comme si j'allais me casser la nénétte à compter ça.

« Papier cailloux ciseaux ? »

« Il me ferait de la légilimencie pour savoir ce que je choisirais avant. » dit Mr Black.

« Ca n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne et tu le sais. »

« Rien à faire, je refuse. »

De derrière le comptoir, Lavande lève la main pour parler. C'est un réflexe qu'elle a chaque fois qu'on croise un ancien professeur. Ca s'est révélé assez embarrassant quand Dumbledore est passé voir nos modèles de chapeaux.

Cet homme a les goûts les plus étranges du monde.

Mais passons, Lavande s'exprime. « On a toujours le jeu que Dean a amené pour fêter l'ouverture, et il y a de la place dans la réserve. »

Nos deux clients ont l'air intéressé, même s'ils se jettent toujours des regards noirs. Rogue lève un sourcil pour en savoir plus.

« C'est un jeu moldu, assez amusant je dois dire, ça fait surtout appel à la souplesse et à l'équilibre. Il faut se mettre dans certaines positions décidées au hasard, et le dernier à tomber gagne. »

Black et Rogue se regardent encore quelques secondes puis rompent le contact en même temps.

Ils sont éminemment bizarres, franchement. Déjà que j'aurais été prête à parier une jambe que Rogue ne se marierait jamais, mais en plus il a un couple super étrange. Limite effrayant.

Mais après tout, vous savez ce qu'on dit des hommes avec un gros nez, alors c'est peut-être pas si surprenant...

Tout le monde va dans la réserve pendant que Lavande récupère une boîte plate en carton sur laquelle est écrit _Twister_.

Je l'aide à installer le tapis par terre pendant que Black et Rogue retirent leurs chaussures en continuant à se jeter des regards de défi.

Comment ils ont fait pour vivre ensemble deux ans sans s'entretuer, ça m'échappe, quand même.

« Prêts ? »

Face à face, pieds recouverts de chaussettes (respectivement noires et bordeaux rayées jaune), poings sur les hanches, épaules légèrement rentrées, ils me rappellent le western que Dean m'avait traînée voir au cinéma. Il manque que le cigarillo et la mouche sur l'arcade sourcilière.

Soit disant qu'on ne peut pas survivre en société sans savoir qui est Clint Eastwood. Je ne comprendrai jamais les moldus.

Notez que Black lui ressemble un peu avec ses joues creuses et mal rasées et ses yeux gris. Je me de quoi il aurait l'air avec un poncho...

« Pied gauche sur un rond bleu. »

Et c'est parti.

La dernière fois que j'ai vue des gens tricher à ce point ça remonte au concours de celui qui arriverait à sauter le plus loin dans le lac depuis la rive sud sans élan en septième année.

Franchement, Seamus a utilisé un sortilège de _Catapulte_ !

Inutile de préciser que c'est lui qui a gagné.

Bref, le professeur Rogue a réussi allez savoir comment à se mettre à quatre pattes mais le dos tourné vers le sol, Black a les deux jambes tellement écartées qu'il se soutient presque uniquement avec ses bras, et j'ai déjà compté trois tentatives de morsures en plus de tous les coups de pieds/coudes/genoux.

Au moment où on les sent tous les deux très près de s'écrouler, Rogue essaye de pousser Black avec sa cuisse pour le faire tomber, mais Black lui lance un grand coup de hanche dans le genoux gauche. La suite est un peu confuse mais une chose est certaine: Black est dans une position ridicule, mais c'est Rogue qui est étalé par terre.

Rogue va porter une robe blanche.

Le professeur Sévérus Rogue va porter une robe _blanche_.

J'ai besoin de m'asseoir.


	6. Peau de banane et bouillon de poule

Et voilà, c'est remoi ! Et en avance en plus, ne suis-je pas délicieuse ?

Bon, j'ai besoin de réconfort; je viens de subir un traumatisme. Ma mère a _décapité_ une guêpe sous mes yeux avec une bouteille de shampoing. Shlack, d'un seul coup. Pas écrasé hein, décapité. D'un coup super net, la tête séparée et intacte.

Un peu trop intacte d'ailleurs, elle a continué à bouger pendant une _eternité_, c'est super flippant. Donc, je suis traumatisée, il me faut des reviews pour me remettre.

Non, c'est pas une excuse. Absolument pas.

Bon, aujourd'hui: Fumseck (qui est un petit marrant mine de rien) et un touche de Sévérus. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de câlinous dans cette fic. Ce qui me rappelle que j'ai une cheminée et une peau de bête à acheter, moi.

Prochain épisode: Molly Weasley et Sirius Black (z'avez vu comme je fais bien gaffe que Siri et Sév aient le même nombre d'intervention ? C'est pas magnifique ça ? Bon, j'arrête.)

Allez, à la prochaine !

* * *

Fumseck

* * *

Il y a quelque chose d'à la fois très frustrant et d'incroyablement jouissif à se fondre dans le décor. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'occupe mon perchoir dans le bureau d'Albus que les habitués ne me remarquent même plus tant que je ne fais pas de bruit.

Et croyez-moi, ça me permet d'en entendre de belles mine de rien.

Comme le petit discours 'Je suis si heureux que vous ayez trouvé le bonheur mes enfants' qu'il sert à tous les gugusses qui lui demandent de les marier.

Il en a pas changé un seul mot en quarante ans, et jusqu'ici personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Si j'avais le matos pour émettre des sons articulés je m'étoufferais de rire.

Et donc là il est en pleine variation sur le thème de 'Mais c'est un immense honneur, oulala, oulala, je suis tout honoré' avec pipeaux en musique de fond, et les deux gentlemen assis en face de lui ont l'air de se faire chier sec.

Le plus triste dans tout ça c'est qu'Albus ne se rend compte de rien. Bof, si ça le rend heureux, après tout pourquoi pas ?

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

Je devrais compter le nombre de fois où on lui dit non dans une journée.

« Tant pis, ça en fera plus pour moi. »

Notez qu'à _moi_ il m'en propose jamais.

J'ai pas l'anatomie nécessaire pour les apprécier vraiment, mais c'est pour le principe. On m'y reprendra à le laisser m'arracher des plumes, tiens.

« Une petite tasse de thé peut-être ? »

Il sort son service en argent d'un coup de baguette, et deux tasses en porcelaine viennent se poser devant les invités. Show time.

Albus adore se la péter avec son thé, tout ça parce qu'il a une bouilloire spéciale qui sert automatiquement son thé préféré à la personne qui tend sa tasse. Je précise que c'est entièrement le travail de la bouilloire, Albus ne fait strictement rien là.

Vieux frimeur.

La tasse du brun aux cheveux gras se remplit de thé noir très fort, et celle du brun aux cheveux emmêlés se remplit de thé plus léger avec un petit nuage de lait.

Toctoctoctoc

Quatre coups secs et rapides, c'est Mc Go. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés si elle portait une gaîne pour se tenir rigide comme ça ?

« Monsieur le directeur, on vous demande dans le parc. Un des pensionnaires de Hagrid est encore allé se cacher dans les douves et il n'arrive pas à le persuader de sortir. Bonjour messieurs. »

'Bonjour Minerva' collégial. Celui de Rogue est court et frais, rien d'inhabituel. Celui de l'autre, Black c'est ça ? Ressemble plus à un 'bonjouuuur Minervaaaa' de première année qui voit son professeur entrer dans la classe.

Comment ils ont fait pour atterrir ensemble ceux-là ?

Albus sort dans un tourbillon de robes bleues claires à motif 'gentil myosotis dans pré verdoyant' (mais où est-ce qu'il les achète ces trucs là, je vous le demande) en disant aux invités de se servir avec les petits gâteaux, qu'il en aurait probablement pour un moment.

« Dis, tu crois qu'il va mettre combien de temps ? » demande Black en glissant une main le long de la cuisse de Rogue. Ce dernier attrape la main en question et la repose sans douceur sur le bureau directorial.

« Allez, s'il te plaît, ça fait une semaine, tu vas pas faire la tête jusqu'à la fin des temps, j'ai besoin de toi moi... » Au fur et à mesure de la phrase, Black a glissé sa chaise de plus en plus près de celle de Rogue et les derniers mots sont murmurés au creux de son oreille.

« T'as pas besoin de moi, t'as ta robe noire. » répond sèchement Rogue. Mmm, il y a une histoire intéressante derrière ça, je suis prêt à le parier.

« S'il te plaîîît... » Black n'abandonne pas et commence à faire glisser sa main sur la robe de Rogue pour défaire quelques boutons stratégiquement placés. Rogue croise les bras sur sa poitrine et détourne la tête.

Notez qu'il ne fait rien pour repousser la main cette fois.

Je le blâme pas, c'est long une semaine.

« S'il te plaîîîîît... » La main se glisse entre les boutons et Rogue a deux grosses tâches roses qui lui apparaîssent sur les pommettes. Il a l'air d'avoir un peu plus de mal à contiuer à bouder.

Vu que l'auteure me regarde de travers avec une pelle à la main, je vais vous passer les détails. Une histoire de 'rating', quoi que signifie ce mot.

Sachez simplement que ça ne prend pas longtemps pour que ce soit Rogue qui se mette à répéter « S'il te plaît s'il te plaît », et que Black va probablement avoir des problèmes de cervicales avant l'âge.

En tout cas ils ont l'air de s'amuser.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir interrompent le câlin post-coïtal, et dans une démonstration remarquable de rapidité et d'habileté, tout le monde est reboutonné, recoiffé et à sa place le temps que la porte s'ouvre.

Cela dit le sourire un peu bête de Rogue, le visage très rouge de Black, et l'odeur spécifique qui règne dans la pièce fournissent un gros élément de réponse à quiconque se demande ce qui vient de se passer ici.

« Voilà, Bernie a regagné son enclos. Oh, vous m'avez attendu, vous n'auriez pas dû. Votre thé a dû refroidir. »

Pendant une seconde, ils ont l'air un peu confus. Enfin Black a l'air un peu confus, Rogue ne montre jamais grand-chose. Puis ils doivent réaliser qu'Albus s'imagine qu'ils sont resté là vingt minutes à se tourner les pouces parce que Black a la bouche qui se tord comme pour se retenir de rire.

Rogue les sauve d'une discussion embarrassante en secouant nonchalamment la main et en disant « Ne soyez pas ridicule, Albus. »

Albus leur sert son sourire 'Papy Brossart fait des bons gâteaux' et va ouvrir la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir.

« Bien, en parlant de choses un peu plus sérieuses, est-ce que vous savez quand vous avez l'intention de faire la répétition ? »

« De ? » demande Black avec l'air de n'avoir rien, mais alors rien suivi. Pauvre garçon.

« Du mariage, tu sais, ce truc pour lequel Molly nous a fait livrer pour quatre vingt dix gallions d'échantillons de bouquets de fleurs avant de se rappeler que j'étais allergique au pollen. » répond Rogue.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'il ne sort jamais...

« Oh. Et bien moi je suis libre tout le temps et mon témoin aussi, alors c'est à vous deux de voir. »

« Et bien il est hors de question que je quitte l'école durant la semaine, et j'ai une réception au Ministère en fin de semaine, pour la réouverture du Département de régulation des Expérimentations Animales. Ce furet a fait exploser presque tout l'étage, un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de morts. Ca devrait prendre tout le week-end, mais je suis libre la semaine suivante. » répond Albus.

Effectivement, j'en ai pas mal entendu parler de cette histoire. Il fait le mec navré maintenant, mais quand il a lu dans les journaux qu'un furet enchanté avait mis le feu à la réserve de feux d'artifices confisqués du Ministère il se roulait sur la moquette à force de rire.

Il y a tellement de choses qu'on ignore à propos d'Albus Dumbledore...

« Moi aussi, il faut juste que je demande à mon témoin. » dit Rogue.

Tiens, il a un ami lui ? A part Albus je veux dire, et il peut difficilement être témoin s'il célèbre la cérémonie.

« C'est qui au fait ? Tu me l'as toujours pas dit. » demande Black avec un air curieux de petit garçon qui se demande ce que ça fait quand on appuie sur le gros bouton rouge marqué « Danger, ne pas toucher ».

Rogue marmonne quelque chose qui sonne comme 'lapin'.

« T'as demandé à _Rémus_ d'être ton témoin ? »

« Oui. » répond Rogue d'un ton grincheux.

« Et il a dit oui ? »

« Oui, et arrête de poser des questions ça te donne l'air d'un crétin. »

Oooh, on est vexé mon biquet ? Ca te ferait sourire une petite blague de tonton Fumseck ?

Oui, j'adore les blagues. Et le mieux c'est que je me fais jamais choper.

Jusqu'à ce jour, Albus reste persuadé que c'est un hibou ministériel qui a laissé un petit cadeau dans sa coupelle à bonbons.

Je suis presque sûr d'avoir une peau de banane en rab quelque part...

« Bien, dans ce cas on arrête cette date et on verra bien si on doit la changer plus tard. Samedi à quatorze heures dans l'église, ça ira ? »

Double hochement de tête.

« Au fait, quelle église a retenu l'approbation de cette chère Molly ? »

Rogue a un petit reniflement de dédain et Black répond « La chapelle de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. »

« Oh ? »

« Oui, la cathédrale de Canterbury était déjà prise et de toute façon il n'y a pas tant d'invités que ça, alors on a réussi à la persuader de prendre petit. » précise t-il. Le ton épuisé m'indique que ce fut au prix d'une longue bataille.

La tête que fait Rogue et son léger frisson semblent confirmer.

Je m'envole en haut d'une armoire et laisse tomber la peau de banane devant la porte, l'air de rien.

Cinq minutes plus tard tout le monde se lève pour partir, et si mon anatomie me le permettait je me frotterais les mains.

On se serre les mains, on se congratule, on se dit à bientôt, eeeet... Rogue passe le pas de la porte sans incident... Black le suit...

Shhhhfffuiiiiit

Glissade acrobatique, pirouette arrière, saut carpé et aterrissage gracieux en plein sur le popotin.

Ca a l'air douloureux.

Mouahahaha !

Rogue éclate de rire (!) et Albus aide Black à se relever en gloussant. Ce dernier me jette un regard suspicieux mais ne dit rien. Il doit être plus pressé de rentrer chez lui prendre une douche que de persuader les deux autres qu'il vient de tomber dans un piège tendu par un oiseau.

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, Albus se rassoit derrière son bureau et renifle un petit coup.

« Il y a une drôle d'odeur ici, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Des fois je me demande s'il m'a adopté juste pour ne pas avoir à parler tout seul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais dehors ? »

Y'a pas à dire, ça a du bon des fois de se fondre dans le décor.

* * *

Sévérus Rogue

* * *

Quand je pense qu'il a osé me mettre un coup de fesse devant deux anciennes élèves, je me demande par quel miracle il n'a dû dormir sur le canapé qu'une semaine.

Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la robe. Je ne suis pas si petit.

Pas tout le temps.

D'ailleurs il va falloir que je réfléchisse à une vengeance adaptée pour ça.

Aaaaatcha !

En attendant je vais juste l'obliger à aller jeter mes mouchoirs à ma place. Saloperies de fleurs.

« Tiens, je t'ai fait du bouillon de poule. » dit Sirius en s'approchant avec un plateau. Règle numéro un de la vie avec Sirius Black: ne rien manger de ce qu'il cuisine. Question de survie.

« Tu l'as fait ? »

« Non, c'est le truc moldu en poudre que Harry m'a fait acheter. C'est plutôt bon. »

Bon, je peux manger alors.

« Dis, tu m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu bois ça chaque fois que t'es malade. » dit Sirius en se glissant à côté de moi dans le canapé. Il attrape un plaid et l'étend sur nous deux, et il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

Ne le dites à personne mais j'adore quand il me chouchoute comme ça.

« Ma mère m'en faisait petit. Ca m'est toujours resté. »

Tiens, ma voix est un peu étranglée.

Saletés d'allergies.

Ahem.

« Elle devait beaucoup t'aimer. » J'adore quand sa voix devient rauque comme ça...

« Oui. Oui, c'est vrai... »

Sirius pose sa tête par dessus la mienne, qui sans que je m'en aperçoive a aterri sur son épaule (voilà qui est étrange), et je sens une grosse vague de nostalgie qui monte.

Ses doigts viennent s'emmêler dans mes cheveux comme le faisaient ceux de maman quand j'avais de la fièvre.

« C'était les elfes qui s'occupaient de moi quand j'étais malade. J'aurais bien aimé que ma mère fasse ça pour moi... » Je me resserre contre lui. « C'est pour ça que j'adorais autant Mme Pomfresh, elle me bichonnait quand je chopais un rhume. C'était une découverte pour moi. »

Qui aurait cru que j'avais plus de souvenirs d'enfance heureux que lui, hein ?

Oh et puis merde, qu'il la garde sa robe noire.

J'en voulais pas vraiment de toute façon.

Bien sûr que c'est vrai, je vous permet pas !

« On fait une belle paire d'inadaptés quand même. » dis-je.

« Pas faux. Mais c'est toujours mieux que deux inadaptés tous seuls dans leur coin, pas vrai ? »

Je retire ce que j'avais dit: il arrive à Sirius d'avoir raison.


	7. Tête de patate de mes deux !

Salut les petits loups, comment ça va ?

Ok, on s'en fout, je sais, vous vous êtes là pour le chapitre. Donc, aujourd'hui on a droit à Molly et à un petit coup de Sirius (avec une micro touche d'angst, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, vous me direz si je l'ai massacré ou pas). La prochaine fois ce sera Fred et George (j'ai pas eu le coeur de les séparer) et Harry, pour le dernier chapitre avant le mariage ! C'est pas beautiful ça ?

A part ça je tiens à vous dire que mes oreilles ont subi un profond traumatisme: mon beau-père a passé la matinée à chanter 'La vie en rose' en wookie. Et en plus j'ai pas de caméra.

Mon beau-père est quelqu'un de très particulier.

Bon allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Molly Weasley

* * *

Récapitulons-nous: les tenues, c'est bon. Les plans de tables, c'est bon. Les retours de faire-parts, c'est bon. Le traiteur, c'est bon. L'animateur pour la fête, c'est bon. Les guirlandes et les ballons, c'est bon...

Les fleurs, c'est bon. Il y avait eu un petit malentendu mais c'est réglé, Hermione a commandé des fleurs synthétiques moldues. Quelle charmante jeune fille.

Oui, je sais que le mariage n'est que dans un mois, mais on est jamais trop bien préparés après tout. C'est pour ça qu'en ce moment même Fred et George sont de corvée à la maison et fabriquent des guirlandes en papier crépon. Ils doivent se faire pardonner de toute manière.

Vous vous rendez compte, ils refusent de me dire lequel d'eux deux à fait ça à ce pauvre petit Harry ! Ils refusent de me le dire à moi ! Leur mère ! Moi qui leur ai donné la vie et qui les ai élevé à la sueur de mon front !

Donc ils sont punis. Je me fichent de savoir qu'ils ont 24 ans et qu'ils ne vivent plus à la maison, ils sont punis.

Ca leur apprendra à faire des cachotteries à leur maman.

Dumbledore arrive dans la chapelle d'un pas légèrement sautillant, emballé dans une grande robe rose bonbon que je désapprouve totalement. Ca n'est pas du tout adapté à la circonstance.

Il ne manque plus que Harry, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Pauvre chéri, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une _éternité_, j'espère qu'il va bien. C'est vrai, il doit prendre soin de lui, et c'est pas ces deux grands nigaux de Fred et George qui vont veiller à ce qu'il mange bien et qu'il se repose. Le pauvre chaton.

Rémus et Sévérus discutent avec Dumbledore de petits détails dans la formulation des voeux, et la porte s'ouvre sur Harry, qui commence à remonter lentement l'allée. Je vais pour lui dire bonjour mais Sirius est plus rapide. Il coure le serrer contre lui.

Il n'a jamais bien sû gérer son stress.

Harry a l'air un peu surpris mais il lui tapote gentiment le dos sans rien dire. Un si gentil garçon.

« Doucement, Sirius ! Tu dois l'écraser ! » C'est vrai quoi, il est fragile.

« Ne vous en faites pas Mrs Weasley, ça va très bien. »

« Tututut, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi. »

Etant donné que je préfèrerais que tout se passe bien aujourd'hui, j'ignore le regard que me lance Sirius. Il se vexe pour un rien, ce garçon.

Dumbledore fait claquer ses mains et tout le monde fait un bond. Enfin, sauf Sévérus.

Je me demande s'il est physiologiquement capable de sursauter pour tout dire.

« Bien bien, puisque tout le monde est là on va pouvoir se mettre au travail. Si vous voulez bien vous approcher. »

Albus se place derrière l'autel et je m'asseois sur un banc pour regarder en sortant un mouchoir. Je ne me lasserai jamais des mariages.

« Donc, il est de coutume que l'un des mariés attende à côté de l'autel pendant que l'autre remonte l'allée au bras de son père. J'imagine que dans votre cas ce sera au bras de son témoin... » Albus ouvre le livre posé sur l'autel et examine la première page avec curiosité. Le silence commence à s'étirer.

Sévérus et moi nous éclaircissons la gorge au même moment.

Je me sens un peu comme au théâtre, et je n'aime pas qu'on coupe la pièce en plein milieu. C'est très inconvenant.

Albus relève la tête avec une expression de surprise.

« Oh, pardon. Oui, donc, lequel de vous deux va remonter l'allée ? »

« C'est lui. » dit Sévérus d'un ton ferme en pointant Sirius du doigt. Ce dernier se tourne vers lui avec un air scandalisé.

« Pardon ? C'est toi qui a la robe blanche, c'est toi qui remontes l'allée ! »

« Si tu comptes me mettre dans le rôle de la fiancée rougissante tu te goures, mon gros. »

« Oui mais, mais, mais je dois rester là à cause de Harry ! » s'exclame Sirius avec un air triomphant.

« Ah bon ? » intervient le concerné au moment où Sirius ajoute dans sa barbe 'et je suis pas gros, c'est la robe qui fait ça'.

« Ben oui, t'as déjà l'air d'avoir avalé un cognard, alors imagine un peu dans un mois, on peux pas te faire marcher tout ça quand même ! »

Sirius manque de tact je l'ai toujours dit. Ca n'est pas parce que Harry a effectivement gonflé à une vitesse alarmante que c'est une raison pour le lui faire remarquer. Croyez-en une femme d'expérience, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Bien que le point soit valide.

Je me rappelle quand j'attendais Fred et George, me tenir debout est très vite devenu un cauchemard...

« Non mais dis donc... » commence Harry d'un ton très, _très_ dangereux. Rémus se dépêche de le couper.

« Si je puis me permettre, le mariage est deux jours après la pleine lune, je serai pas en pleine forme non plus. »

« Aha ! » s'exclame Sévérus avec un air de triomphe en pointant victorieusement du doigt en direction de son témoin.

Cinq paires d'yeux incrédules le regardent fixement.

Il passe trop de temps avec Sirius.

« Oui mais... » commence Sirius. Il aurait probablement dû réfléchir à la fin de la phrase avant. Un silence gêné s'installe.

« Si je peux me permettre, » finit par glisser Dumbledore. « nous n'avons aucune obligation de nous en tenir strictement au rituel classique. Vous pouvez très bien remonter l'allée ensemble et venir rejoindre les témoins à l'autel. »

Ah oui, ça aussi c'est bien. Après tout, ce n'est pas exactement un mariage traditionnel de toute manière.

Sirius a l'air de vouloir contester pendant une seconde, et Sévérus ne se donne même pas la peine de le fusiller du regard: Harry et Rémus s'en chargent pour lui. Si c'était moi qu'on regardait comme ça je ne ferais pas trop la fière, je vous le dis.

« Bien, c'est réglé donc. » s'exclame Dumbledore avec un air très content de lui. « Il ne reste qu'à décider du sort que vous préférez pour établir le lien marital, le latin ou le gaélique, ce qui entre nous revient au même mais c'est la coutume de laisser le choix aux... »

La fin de sa phrase est interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvre avec un grand 'bang', une espèce de petite crevette blonde qui se précipite vers nous en courant et en prenant des photos, et Harry qui se fait tout petit et essaye de se cacher derrière Sirius et Rémus.

Le plus impressionnant c'est qu'il y arrive presque, on voit à peine le sommet de sa tête de là où je suis.

« Hé Harry ! Tu me reconnais ? C'est Colin ! »

Harry émet un grognement et se tasse un peu plus.

« Dis, tu me donnes une interview ? Tu crois que je pourrai prendre des photos avec les tenues de cérémonie ? Je peux avoir la liste de invités ? »

« Il me semblait que la Gazette du Sorcier avait signé un contrat spécifiant qu'aucune publicité autour du mariage ne serait permise, Mr Creevey. » dit Rémus en croisant les bras et en arborant une expression qui me rappelle Minerva Mc Gonagall de manière saisissante.

« C'est pour Socière Hebdo que je travaille moi. » répond le petit en bombant le torse. « Mais je travaille aussi en freelance, vous avez besoin d'un photographe ? »

Ce qui me fait penser qu'effectivement il nous en faut un, mais celui-ci en particulier est hors de question. Si j'ai bonne mémoire il a une obsession pas très nette envers ce pauvre Harry.

Je me lève et pose mes mains sur mes hanches dans une posture soigneusement travaillée pour réduire mes enfants à l'obéissance totale en moins de quatre secondes.

« Jeune homme, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je vous prierais de sortir. »

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec de grands yeux brillants. On me la fait pas si facilement, à moi. D'autres ont essayé avant toi, mon petit.

« S'il vous plaît, une minuscule interview ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, ça me donnerait vraiment un coup de pouce madame ! »

Du coin de l'oeil je vois Harry qui secoue frénétiquement la tête dans le dos de Sirius, qui est bouche bée. Sévérus a juste l'air de s'ennuyer et Albus est retombé dans la contemplation de son maudit bouquin.

Creevey a dû voir le geste de Harry parce qu'il se met à geindre:

« Mais pourquoiiiiiii ? On était copains quand même, tu me feras bien une petite fleur... Une minute, tu serais pas- »

« Il est rien du tout, maintenant fous le camp de _ma_ répétition. » grogne Sirius. Tututut, beaucoup trop protecteur, ce garçon. « Et si le nom de Harry apparaît dans un journal je saurais à qui venir me plaindre, c'est clair ? »

Il faut reconnaître une chose à Sirius, il n'a jamais pris son rôle de parrain à la légère. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait dû, ce pauvre gosse a l'air d'avoir souillé sa culotte.

« Mais... »

« _C'est clair ? _» intervient Sévérus.

Depuis quand il défend Harry celui là ?

« Oui, m'sieur. » répond le petit d'une voix presque inaudible avant de repartir en courant encore plus vite que quand il est arrivé. Il en a oublié son appareil photo, le pauvre.

Harry ressort de derrière Rémus et Sirius et se laisse tomber sur le banc à côté de moi avec un gros soupir. Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule pour lui montrer mon soutien.

Il a besoin d'amour, je l'ai toujours dit.

* * *

Sirius Black

* * *

Je commence à me demander si ça vaut la peine... Vous savez, le mariage. C'est quand même beaucoup de tracas pour pas grand chose en fin de compte.

C'est vrai, moi je m'imaginais une toute petite cérémonie, avec peut-être dix personnes à tout casser, après quoi on irait passer une semaine à la mer tranquilles tous les deux, emballé c'est pesé. Un petit truc tout bête juste pour se montrer qu'on resterait bien encore un peu plus longtemps ensemble.

Et maintenant on se retrouve avec une centaine d'invités et un traiteur qui nous demande si on préfère le saumon ou la truite fumée.

Si on avait pas laissé Molly s'amuser avec tous les détails et le bazar traditionnel on se serait probablement entre-tués maintenant.

Cela dit sans Molly, on aurait effectivement eu une toute petite cérémonie.

Il paraît que les disputes épicent la vie de couple. Les épices m'ont toujours filé des hémorroïdes à moi.

Cela dit je ne suis jamais contre un petit raccommodement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Mais bon, c'est vrai quoi, on avait une gentille vie peinard avant tout ça, pas besoin de se demander comment planquer les factures du fleuriste avant que Sévérus se mette à se la jouer mec viril et veuille tout payer.

Il aime pas en parler, mais il a jamais roulé sur l'or et je le sais très bien.

Il y a des choses comme ça, qu'on préfère pas évoquer, parce que ça rend la vie tellement plus simple. Un genre de status quo: tu me poses pas de question sur Azkaban et je te demande pas ce qu'il se passait aux rassemblements de Mangemorts, je te demande pas comment se comportait ton père avec toi et tu ne prononces pas le prénom de ma mère en ma présence, des trucs dans ce genre là. En y réfléchissant c'est vachement triste.

Une belle paire de tordus, je vous le dis moi.

En plus on a déjà réservé nos places pour le voyage de noces au Seychelles et j'ai toujours pas acheté de maillot de bain.

Que de soucis, que de soucis.

Et puis il y a Harry aussi, j'aime pas l'idée de partir deux semaines en le sachant tout seul dans son appartement. Et j'aime encore moins l'idée de partir deux semaines en le sachant tout seul avec Fred et George. Ils sont de vrais génis en terme de commerce mais ils seraient incapables de s'occuper d'un ficus, alors de mon filleul...

Vous croyez que Sév va râler si je propose de l'emmener avec nous ?

Oui, vous avez raison. Mauvaise idée.

N'empêche, j'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver aux prises avec moi-même comme ça, ça me perturbe.

Vivement que Sév rentre, j'ai besoin d'un câlin.

Bon, quand je me met la tête tout en boule comme ça, une seule solution: un travail physique brute. Vu que Sév est pas là, je vais dégnomer le jardin.

Ayeuh ! Saloperie de tête de patate de mes deux, reviens là que je te montre ce qui arrive quand on mord Sirius Black !

Je hais les gnomes. Le problème majeur étant qu'ils me le rendent bien.

Quelle idée aussi d'avoir pris un jardin de cette taille...

« Quelqu'un a boudé jusqu'à ce qu'on achète un grand terrain parce que sa forme animagus ne pourrait soit-disant pas s'épanouir dans un environnement clos. »

Tiens, j'avais dit ça à voix haute ?

Je me retourne et je vois Sévérus qui me regarde avec cette petite moue amusée qu'il ne montre qu'à moi, encore vêtu de sa robe de travail. Vous savez, ce grand machin plein de boutons qui lui donne l'air d'un curé.

Cette robe me file systématiquement une envie folle de l'arracher, rien que pour entendre les boutons sauter.

Enfin, peut-être pas _rien_ que pour ça, mais on se comprend.

« Te moques pas de moi, je souffre dans ma chair là. » dis-en tendant mon doigt mutilé pour lui montrer.

En y regardant de près, il est pas _exactement_ mutilé, mais quand même, ça pique vachement.

Sévérus s'approche de moi, saisit mon doigt et l'examine d'un oeil critique. Puis il dépose un petit bisou au bout, me met une claque sur les fesses, et me dit « Va prendre une douche, je fais le repas ».

J'adore quand il se la joue macho... Mais si je lui propose de jouer au gros dur et au jeune homme en détresse maintenant je vais me faire envoyer chier, je suis plein de terre et je pue la sueur.

Je vous l'ai dit qu'il a une obsession pas nette avec l'hygiène ?

Une fois tout propre et douché de frais, je vais dans la cuisine et je trouve Sév en train de touiller un truc positivement immonde.

« Euh, c'est ça le dîner ? » Et après il critique ma cuisine, je vous jure.

« Non, c'est la potion de Lupin. » Ooooh. Eh, une minute là...

« Il va _boire_ ça ? Il est dingue ! »

« Il a pas le choix. Et ça fait des années qu'il le fait, il ne s'est jamais plaint. »

« Evidemment, c'est _Rémus_. Tu lui couperais une jambe il dirait encore que tu l'as pas fait exprès. »

Sév paraît sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il hausse simplement les épaules et éteint le feu. Je suis très difficile à contredire comme mec.

Il se retourne, s'adosse à la cuisinière et croise les bras.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que t'ailles te lancer à la chasse au gnome de jardin ? »

« Pas grand chose, tu sais, moi et mes idées... » Je suis toujours atrocement mal à l'aise quand il s'agit de parler de ce genre de trucs. Encore plus que lui, c'est dire.

Il me lance un regard qui me dit très clairement qu'il en gobe pas un mot.

« C'est juste, je repensais à tout ce qui se passe et... Tu crois qu'on fait bien de se marier ? »

Il me fixe un long moment sans rien dire.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit, au début ? Que c'était un choix simple ? »

« Evidemment, mais... »

« C'est toujours le cas. »

Hein ? Mais il est givré, c'est le truc le plus compliqué de...

« C'est facile, la question c'est est-ce que _toi _ tu en as envie ou pas. Les autres ne comptent pas, les amis ne comptent pas, les témoins ne comptent pas, Molly ne compte pas. C'est juste toi et moi. »

Oui, vu sous cet angle, tout de suite...

« Alors, oui ou non ? »

Je le savais qu'elle finirait par me retomber sur la gueule cette phrase.

« Oui, évidemment que oui. »

Sévérus passe ses bras autour de moi, et tout de suite l'agencement des plans de tables perd de son importance.

« Tu vois, c'est pas si difficile. Allez viens, je t'invite au resto. »

Voyez, faut toujours que ce soit _lui _qui paye. Ridicule.

Oui, je sais de quoi a l'air ce mot venant de moi, et allez vous faire cuire un oeuf d'abord.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On va se marier, ça se fête. »


	8. Je vais te sucer ton âââââme !

* * *

  


* * *

  


Devinez quoi ? Archea a été très très sage. Sage comme une Moony. Donc, en avant-première mondiale de la mort qui tue, le chapitre 8.

Tadaaaa.

Donc, Fred et George Weasley, parce qu'on ne s'en lasse jamais, et Harry, parce que j'avais promis de garder Rémus pour plus tard. Petite précision, contrairement à d'habitude, Fred et George ne s'adressent pas à vous mais se parlent l'un à l'autre, en aparté hors de portée d'oreille de leur maman. Les coquinous.

Prochain chapitre: Rémus. Il a le chapitre pour lui tout seul, pour une fois. Et pas un chapitre de chochotte, au stade actuel il tire vers les 5000 mots (un chapitre normal tourne autour de 3000, 3200). Je me suis un peu emballée.

Allez, on se vois dans les reviews !

* * *

_Fred_ et George Weasley

* * *

Ca s'annonce comme une grande soirée, pas vrai Fred ?

_Tout à fait mon cher George, tout à fait. Cela dit je comprends toujours pas pourquoi maman a fichu le traiteur dehors et a insisté pour que ce soit nous qui mettions tout en place._

« FREDERIC WEASLEY, ELOIGNE TOI DE CA IMMEDIATEMMENT ! »

Surtout qu'elle nous laisse pas approcher de la nourriture.

_Dirais-tu qu'elle a tort, frère adoré ? _

Ca, c'est une question de point de vue, cher cadet.

_Je suis plus vieux que toi et tu le sais._

N'importe quoi.

_Si, de sept minutes, demande à maman._

« Maman ! C'est qui le plus vieux, Fred ou moi ? »

« C'est Fred, et si ces serviettes ne sont pas toutes pliées dans un quart d'heure vous allez m'entendre ! »

_Pleure pas, petit frère, je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois rester fort._

Va te faire foutre.

_Avec joie, tu m'accompagnes ? _

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, au travail ! »

« Oui mamaaaaaan. » _« Oui mamaaaaaan. »_

« Et laissez ce bol de punch tranquille ! »

Franchement, elle a aucune confiance en nous, ça me brise le coeur.

_Tout à fait d'accord, je me demande ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça._

Ah bon ?

_A part avoir fait régulièrement sauter la maison pendant dix-sept ans, avoir battu le record absolu de nombre d'heures de colles à Poudlard..._

D'ailleurs il faudra qu'on pense à accrocher la plaque commémorative dans le magasin.

_...avoir changé la perruque du Ministre en chat à un coktail officiel et avoir couché avec Harry en omettant de lui demander s'il savait utiliser un sortilège de Contraception je veux dire._

Ah, d'accord alors.

_En parlant de lui, tu crois qu'il va arrêter de nous le faire payer quand exactement ?_

Difficile à dire, vingt, vingt-deux ans ? On peut déjà s'estimer content qu'il ait accepté de revenir avec nous.

_En même temps je vois mal comment il se serait débrouillé tout seul._

Je préfère penser que c'est son affection pour nous qui l'a ramené, si tu permets. C'est plus agréable pour mon égo délicat.

_Pas faux. Mais ça n'efface en rien le fait que j'ai dû l'aider à enfiler ses chaussettes avant de venir._

Sachant que c'est quand même un peu de notre faute, ça me paraît pas anormal.

_J'ai jamais dit ça, j'aime le bichonner Harry, mais je pointe juste que sans nous il serait un peu dans la merde._

Hé t'as vu ça, maman a collé Charlie à la même table que Luna Lovegood. Tu crois qu'elle va encore essayer de le caser ?

_Franchement ? Oui. Et j'espère que ça va marcher parce que cette fille doit absolument entrer dans la famille. Elle est géniale._

Elle est complètement givrée.

_Exactement._

C'est vrai que le mélange génétique donnerait une belle génération de petits Weasley. Entre les nôtres et ça on va bien arriver à faire sauter Poudlard.

_Tu sais, une fois Hermione a calculé que vu le taux de fertilité moyen de chaque membre de la famille d'après l'arbre généalogique, on devrait être capables de dominer le monde d'ici quatre générations._

J'aime énormément cette idée.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

« Elles se plient ces serviettes oui ou non ? »

« Oui mamaaaaaan ! » _« Oui mamaaaaaan ! »_

_Rappelle moi pourquoi on doit pas utiliser nos baguettes déjà ?_

Parce que maman dit qu'elle veut pas avoir à défaire les origami cochons comme au mariage de Ron.

_Ah oui tiens, j'avais oublié ça. Un très grand moment, j'oublierai jamais la tête de Mc Gonagall quand elle a trouvé le sien..._

Il y a aussi le fait qu'on est toujours punis.

_On est pas censés se révolter à propos de ça au fait ?_

Tu tiens vraiment à encourir le courroux de maman ?

_Non, pas vraiment._

Moi non plus. Donc on plie les serviettes.

Franchement, tu t'y serais attendu à ce que le grand Patmol se passe la corde au cou avec Rogue ?

_A la base je le voyais bien joyeux célibataire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais bon, ils ont l'air bien ensemble. Et puis c'est pas comme si on pouvait critiquer les arrangements amoureux particuliers._

Quand même, je me demande ce que Sirius lui trouve. C'est vrai quoi, il est pas beau, il est pas agréable, il est pas gentil, je suis même pas sûr qu'il soit humain !

_Probablement qu'il baise bien..._

Fred ! Oh non, je refuse de penser à ça...

_Ben quoi, c'est possible, après tout on en sait rien nous._

Files moi encore une seule image mentale de ce genre et je crois que ma rétine s'en remettra plus jamais.

_En fin de compte, en y réfléchissant ça me surprend qu'à moitié tout ça._

Hein ?

_Tu te rappelles la fête en plein air il y a deux ans dans le parc de Poudlard ? La réunion de l'Ordre pour l'anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort ?_

Oh oui, c'est là qu'Hermione était tellement bourrée qu'elle a fini à moitié à poil dans le lac à tripoter Ron, c'est ça ?

_Exactement. Ce jour là, Sirius et Rogue étaient ensemble depuis peut-être un mois, et tu sais comme ils supportent mal la foule tous le deux, ils s'étaient vite éclipsés, tu te rappelles ?_

Oui, tout le monde s'était dit qu'ils étaient partis s'entretuer peinards derrière un arbre.

_En fait ils sont justes allés sur la rive opposée du lac pour être tranquilles, et ils sont restés là pour regarder le soleil se coucher tous les deux. Ils sont restés tous seuls là-bas la moitié de la nuit pour regarder une pluie de météores._

Comment tu sais ça toi ?

_C'est Harry qui me l'a raconté, quand je lui ai demandé comment ça se faisait qu'il se soit pas opposé à ce que son parrain sorte avec Rogue. Il a dit que quand il avait revu Sirius le lendemain il avait l'air d'avoir rajeuni de dix ans._

Je voyais pas Rogue comme le type de mec qui va regarder le coucher de soleil en faisant des papouilles à son chéri je dois dire.

_Moi non plus. Comme quoi faut pas se fier aux apparences._

Si seulement on avait su ça à l'école, la vie aurait été tellement plus drôle...

_Elle l'était déjà pas mal, hein._

Oui, mais même. Là c'est autre chose: Sévérus Rogue, figure romantique torturée qui n'a besoin que d'un bisou pour vivre heureux, t'imagines si on avait répandu ça parmi les élèves ?

_Je me frotte les mains, cher frère, je me frotte les mains._

Dis, on doit être dans combien de temps à l'église déjà ?

_Dans deux heures, si on veut avoir le temps de se changer on ferait bien de partir maintenant, avec toute cette neige on va mettre un bail à y aller, même en transplanant._

Hé, Harry peut pas transplaner, il va faire comment ? On peut pas le laisser marcher dans quarante centimètres de neige !

_T'inquètes, il est déjà là-bas avec Sirius. Comme c'est son témoin il doit l'aider à se préparer et à se calmer avant la cérémonie. Rémus et Dumbledore sont sur place aussi._

« Vous n'irez nulle part tant que vous n'aurez pas fini avec vos serviettes ! »

« Mais on doit... »

« Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant ! Au travail ! »

« Oui mamaaaaaan. » _« Oui mamaaaaaan. »_  
_..._

_Hé regarde, j'ai fait une marionnette Détraqueur avec ma serviette !_

Fred...

_Bouuuuhouuu, je vais te sucer ton ââââme, bouhouuuuuu._

Fred...

« AU TRAVAIL ! »

* * *

Harry Potter

* * *

« Du calme, Sirius. »

Il me file le tournis à faire les cent pas comme ça.

« Et s'il change d'avis et qu'il veux plus qu'on se marie ? » demande t-il en me jetant un regard désespéré.

« Pourquoi tu veux qu'il change d'avis ? Il te supporte depuis plus de deux ans, s'il a accepté de t'épouser c'est qu'il est pas contre l'idée de continuer. »

Sirius répond avec un 'hmpf' et se remet à arpenter la pièce.

Sans rire, j'ai vraiment le tournis. Bon ok, je m'asseois. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie assis en ce moment, c'est insupportable. A ce train là dans quatre mois je serai devenu chèvre depuis un bail.

Fred et George ont pas fini d'en baver, je vous le garantis.

« Ca va mes cheveux ? Ils sont sales non ? »

« Sirius, tu les as lavé deux fois il y a moins d'une heure, si tu recommences ils vont tomber. »

Mauvaise réponse. Il me regarde avec horreur et attrape sa tête dans ses mains en tombant à genoux.

« QUOI ?! Nooooon, pas mes cheveuuuuux, pitiééééé ! »

Non mais je rêve... C'est mon parrain, je l'adore, qu'on ne se méprenne pas.

Mais là il commence à me gaver.

Je me demande comment Rémus s'en sort avec Rogue, ils doivent probablement pas se dire grand chose.

Je me hisse hors de ma chaise et j'aide Sirius à se relever comme je peux. Plus qu'un petit quart d'heure et on y va, plus qu'un quart d'heure à essayer de contenir la crise d'hystérie.

« Allez debout. Tiens, tu poses tes fesses là-dessus, » Je lui tends la chaise. « tu ouvres tes chacras, tu respires bien à fond, et surtout tu te calmes. »

« Respirer à fond, je respire à fond... » marmonne t-il. Au bout de quelques minutes il a l'air d'avoir repris le contrôle de ses nerfs, et tout de suite ça va beaucoup mieux.

Je suis très fier de moi, en deux heures j'ai réussi à me retenir de hurler (très très difficile) et de le gifler (bien que je reste persuadé que ça lui aurait fait du bien), et pourtant Merlin sait qu'un Sirius tendu est totalement insupportable.

Non, je n'ai jamais de sautes d'humeur, d'abord.

Et faites un peu gaffe à ce que vous dites, vous êtes pas trop loin pour qu'un sort vous atteigne.

Non mais.

« Tu crois que Sévérus veut vraiment se marier avec moi ? »

Hein ?!

« Tu crois pas qu'il aurait dit oui juste parce qu'il se sentait poussé ? C'est vrai, pourquoi il voudrait m'épouser ? _Moi_ ? »

Oh non, je suis nul avec ça moi... Où est Hermione quand on a besoin d'elle ? Je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi ?

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu crois quand même pas à ce que tu dis, rassure moi ? »

Il me regarde sans rien dire en se mordant la lèvre.

Pourquoi il faut qu'il se mette à avoir des doutes _maintenant_ ? Pourquoi avec _moi _?

Je vous jure, si je met la main sur ma bonne fée j'aurais deux mots à lui dire.

« Sirius, ça me fait du mal de dire des trucs bien sur Rogue, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr et certain c'est qu'il t'aime. »

« Je sais ça... Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il veut vraiment vieillir avec moi. Peut-être qu'il a dit oui juste parce que... personne aime être tout seul. »

Seigneur, ce type a des carences émotionnelles encore pires que moi.

« Il a vécu tout seul toute sa vie sans que ça le gêne, à mon avis s'il avait pas voulu de toi il se serait jamais mis avec toi à la base. S'il a accepté de partager sa vie avec toi c'est qu'il est prêt à le faire aussi longtemps que tu voudras de lui. »

« Mais... »

« Sirius, tu penses trop. Il a dit _oui_ bordel ! Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien et profites-en, c'est pas tout le monde qui trouve ce que vous avez tous les deux. »

Un moment de silence contemplatif. Dehors je peux entendre les gens s'installer.

« Tu crois ? »

Il a dit ça d'une toute petite voix, d'une voix de petit garçon qui ne veux pas aller se coucher sans que son papa ait vérifié qu'il y avait pas un monstre sous le lit.

C'est rare qu'il se laisse à nu comme ça. D'habitude il est toujours Sirius Black, le mec bruyant et sûr de lui, le charmeur je m'en foutiste, mais là il se chie dessus et il m'autorise à le voir.

Au risque de sonner guimauve, je suis touché.

« Allez viens, je te ramène à ta dulcinée. »

Il éclate d'un rire pas tout à fait naturel mais il me suit sans faire d'histoires.

Une fois devant la porte, il s'arrête pour remettre sa robe en place et vérifier une dernière fois l'état de ses cheveux.

J'ouvre la porte et je vois Rogue qui attend dans le couloir, vêtu d'une longue robe blanche qui à mon avis lui donne l'air éminemment bizarre. Elle est très jolie, c'est pas la question, c'est juste que j'aurais jamais pensé le voir porter autre chose que du noir, ou du vert foncé, à la rigueur.

Comme quoi tout arrive.

Je me tourne vers Sirius et lui murmure: « Prêt ? »

Une grande inspiration.

« Prêt. »

Il marche à grands pas vers Rogue et lui prend la main, et moi je pars rejoindre l'autel. J'échange un sourire avec Rémus et on attend tranquillement que la musique commence.

Un coup d'oeil au premier rang confirme mes soupçons: Molly est déjà en train de se tamponner les yeux avec un mouchoir brodé d'une petite théière verte et rouge.

J'espère que ce sera pas trop long, j'ai mal aux pieds quand je reste debout sans bouger.

La première note de l'orgue retentit, et Sirius et Rogue apparaissent au fond de l'allée.

C'est parti...


	9. C'est la cheniiiiille qui redemaaaaarre

Attention, THE Chapitre ! Le mariage, 4800 mots rien que pour Rémus (parce qu'il les mérite), c'est-y pas merveilleux ?

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et on laissera un peu s'exprimer les tourtereaux, c'est quand même leur histoire aussi. Allez, lisez bien, reviewez bien, et à la prochaine !

* * *

_**Rémus Lupin**_

* * *

Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement friand des mariages. C'est vrai que c'est toujours beau de voir un ami trouver l'amour, mais il y a tellement de monde, tellement de bruit, et il se trouve toujours une tante à moustache qui veut absolument vous faire danser...

Mais ce mariage là, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le rater. Premièrement parce que sinon Sirius aurait boudé jusqu'à Merlin sait quand. Deuxièmement parce qu'un témoin qui ne vient pas à la cérémonie, ça fait tache. Et troisièmement parce que c'est pas le genre de spectacle qu'on voit tous les jours.

Honnêtement, un ancien espion Mangemort qui se marie avec un évadé de prison, avec pour témoins respectifs un loup-garou et un sauveur du monde enceint jusqu'au yeux hors mariage (et je vous prie de me croire, chez nous ça n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait), dans une église pleine à craquer de roux, de demi-géants et d'enseignants... Ca me ferait mal au coeur de rater ça.

Sirius et Sévérus remontent l'allée main dans la main d'un pas lent. Sirius a l'air partagé entre l'envie de hurler de joie et de s'évanouir. Sévérus a une expression très intense mais à laquelle j'aurais du mal à donner un nom.

Si vous voulez mon avis il a dû masquer ses émotions pendant tellement longtemps qu'il a oublié comment afficher simplement son bonheur.

C'est triste, vraiment.

Il est loin de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bel homme, mais en le voyant comme ça je comprends mieux ce qui a pû attirer Sirius chez lui. Sans compter qu'en sortant d'Azkaban lui-même n'était plus tellement un bel homme non plus.

C'est une des choses qu'il a eu le plus de mal à accepter, de ne plus se reconnaître dans un miroir. J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que ça a dû être pour lui. Je n'en ai pas très envie non plus, pour tout dire. Ca doit vraiment être perturbant.

Mais bon, il était déjà suffisamment perturbé _avant_ pour qu'en fin de compte il s'en sorte sans problèmes.

Je me suis toujours demandé si le fait que ses parents étaient cousins avait un lien avec son caractère de merde. Passez moi l'expression.

En arrivant à l'autel, Sirius me lance un petit sourire nerveux, puis Dumbledore commence à parler. Sa voix résonne contre la pierre tellement fort que je doute qu'à part nous qui que ce soit comprenne un seul mot.

Pourquoi on donne des cérémonies dans des lieux avec une acoustique aussi tordue ? On est en droit de se poser la question.

Le discours s'étire en longueur et du coin de l'oeil je vois Harry se masser discrètement le dos d'une main. Quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure j'ai eu du mal à croire qu'il ait grossi à cette vitesse, Tonks en était bien à huit mois avant de ressembler à ça. Je suis pas resté bouché bée, c'est malpoli, mais c'était tout juste.

Il y a pas à dire, il m'impressionne.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvre en grand sur un groupe de silhouettes vêtues de noir.

_Des Mangemorts_...

Mais ils vont jamais nous foutre la paix ceux-là ?

J'ai à peine eu le temps d'atteindre ma poche que Harry et Dumbledore ont déjà sorti leur baguette. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Sévérus a tant râlé en voyant que sa robe n'en avait pas. Mais avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de lancer un seul sort...

« NON MAIS OU EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS CROYEZ ?! »

Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'adore Molly Weasley ?

Elle pousse Arthur et Hagrid sans ménagement pour sortir de son banc et débarque comme une furie au milieu de l'allée. Complètement échevelée sous son grand chapeau, elle charge les Mangemorts toutes voiles dehors.

Ca me rappelle ce truc qu'on a regardé à la télévision avec Teddy l'autre jour, un documentaire animalier qui montrait comment un rhinocéros perdait les pédales face à un feu et fonçait droit dessus.

« VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI A VENIR GÂCHER LE MARIAGE DES AUTRES COMME CA ? »

Face à l'absence de réponse elle rajoute un « Hmm ? » menaçant.

La demi-douzaine de Mangemorts s'est arrêtée net en la voyant arriver, et deux d'entre eux en poussent un troisième en avant.

C'est pour ça que de notre côté on était considérés comme les gentils: on élit nos porte-paroles au suffrage universel.

« Nous sommes venus empêcher cette union contre-nature. » déclare le délégué d'une voix presque ferme.

Molly lui jette un regard qui ne ferait pas honte à un basilic et Sirius s'exclame « Non mais oh ! », ce qui est plutôt une réponse inadaptée à la situation. Mais bon c'est son mariage, il fait comme il veut.

« On ne peut pas laisser un sang pur épouser un sang-mêlé. » explique le Mangemort. « Et en plus c'est des hommes. »

« Et alors ? » Je vous jure, Molly a raté sa vocation dans la Mafia. Deux malheureux mots et il est déjà à deux doigts de devoir changer de caleçon.

Les méchants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

« C'est inconvenant. » Des marmonnements désapprobateurs s'élèvent derrière lui. Il se retourne vers ses compagnons et dit: « Ben quoi, c'est vrai. »

Je vois Sévérus qui tend l'oreille à côté de moi, puis il arbore un petit sourire singulièrement effrayant et appelle:

« Lucius ? »

Le porte-parole se retourne vers lui. « Quoi ? »

Puis il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de faire et murmure dans sa cagoule « Et meeerde. »

Molly pose ses poings sur ses hanches, et les Mangemorts ont tous un grand mouvement de recul. Je suis un peu trop loin pour en être certain, mais je crois qu'il y en a un qui en utilise un autre pour faire bouclier.

« Alors comme ça on vient terroriser les gens pour se venger d'une peine de coeur ? Vous êtes PITOYABLE ! Votre femme sait que vous êtes là ? »

« Ben c'est-à-dire que... »

« Je l'aurais parié, menteur avec ça ! »

« Dites donc, on est des mages noirs quand même, vous pourriez avoir un peu plus peur ! »

Molly fait un pas en avant.

« Ou pas... »

Soudain, Molly dégaine son doigt en le plante fermement dans la poitrine de Malfoy.

« Vous allez déguerpir d'ici sur le champ, vous m'entendez ? »

« Mais... » Coup de doigt.

« Et si je revois un seul d'entre vous ça va se payer très cher, est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? » Ils hochent tous la tête en même temps et on entend un faible « Oui m'dame Weasley » au fond du groupe.

Malfoy a l'air de vouloir contester, mais Molly est plus rapide. D'un geste d'une précision mortelle, elle repousse sa capuche en arrière et l'attrape par l'oreille. Puis sans douceur, elle le traîne jusqu'à la porte, le pousse dehors, et lui administre un solide coup de pied aux fesses pour faire bonne mesure.  
Les autres filent en courant dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Molly expire longuement, récupère son chapeau qui était tombé par terre et le remet avec soin. Elle marche jusqu'à son banc et s'adresse à Dumbledore, qui a observé la scène avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Continuez ! »

Puis elle se rassoit, ressort son mouchoir et redevient la gentille mère de famille que tout le monde connaît.

C'est drôle, j'ai toujours cru que la schizophrénie était reservée aux moldus. Je commence à douter de plus en plus.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et met quelques secondes à reprendre contenance avant de reprendre où il s'était arrêté. Il a l'air parti pour s'étendre un peu plus sur 'le miracle qu'est l'amour' et 'le don de soi envers l'autre' et tout les niaiseries habituelles du répertoire, mais un regard noir de Harry le persuade de passer au sortilège sans trop tarder.

« Levez vos mains, s'il vous plaît. Le cordon, je vous prie. »

Sirius et Sévérus lèvent leurs mains enlacées et les posent au milieu de l'autel. J'attrape le coussin sur lequel est posé le lien symbolique qui va les unir et je le tends à Dumbledore.

Il le prends entre ses doigts et l'enroule délicatement autour de leurs poignets. Ses mains sont tâchées et tordues, noueuses.

A votre avis, quel âge il peut avoir ? Personne n'est très sûr. James avait l'habitude de dire qu'aucune créature vivante sur Terre n'avait assez de doigts pour compter et que ça devrait rester un mystère.

James avait toujours eu un truc pour sortir des conneries plus grosses que lui.

D'une voix claire et forte, Dumbledore prononce une longue incantation en latin à laquelle je ne comprends pas grand chose (on avait celle en gaélique à mon mariage) en faisant de petites vagues au dessus du cordon avec sa baguette.

Le lien se met à émettre une lumière dorée en se resserrant autour de leurs poignets, et Sévérus et Sirius terminent l'incantation d'une même voix, ce qui je dois l'avouer donne un effet très romantique.

Puis la lueur disparaît et Albus retire le cordon pour le reposer sur le coussin.

Du coin de l'oeil je vois une Molly en larme prêter un mouchoir à Hagrid, qui lui même renifle bruyamment depuis un certain temps déjà.

« Au nom de la magie, je vous déclare à présent unis dans les liens du mariage. Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'échange des alliances. »

J'entends Tonks au fond de l'église qui dit « Va-y mon chéri, à toi de jouer. » puis je vois mon fils remonter l'allée aussi vite que ses petits pieds peuvent le porter avec un gros coussin violet serré contre lui. Il fixe les anneaux tellement intensément qu'il en louche.

Le pauvre, ça fait une semaine qu'il me demande six fois par jour si le monstre du placard va venir le manger si jamais il fait tomber le coussin. Je me suis abstenu de lui répondre que le seul monstre de la maison c'était moi, Tonks fait un scandale à chaque fois que je sors un propos négatif me concernant.

Quand même, il est mignon comme tout dans cette tenue. Dommage qu'il ait refusé d'accorder ses cheveux.

Il a insisté pour garder la même couleur que sa mère, à savoir rose bonbon. Ce qui jure un peu avec sa robe bleu pâle. Mais je ne suis pas autorisé à 'brider sa créativité esthétique' d'après sa mère, donc je vais m'abstenir de tout commentaire.

Mais quand même, il est chou comme tout.

Harry se penche vers lui pour prendre le coussin avec un grand sourire, lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux (ce qui suscite un petit gloussement absolument adorable), puis tend les alliances à Sirius et Sévérus.

S'il y a une décision dans ma vie que je ne regrette pas c'est d'avoir fait de Harry le parrain du petit ils s'adorent tous les deux. Et Harry en est fier comme un pou, il le pourrit complètement à chaque fois qu'il passe à la maison.

Ils en prennent chacun une, saisissent la main gauche de l'autre, et les glissent sur l'annulaire. Comment ils ont réussi à faire ça sans rien faire tomber, on ne le saura probablement jamais.

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser. » déclare Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant tellement fort que je me demande s'il n'utilise pas un sortilège pour leur faire refléter la lumière ou quelque chose du même acabit.

Sévérus glisse un coup d'oeil nerveux au public, mais Sirius l'attrape par la nuque et lui fait la totale, baiser de cinéma avec prise dans les bras et renversement en arrière. Il a toujours eu du mal à moduler son enthousiasme.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je les vois s'embrasser.

C'est plutôt un spectacle agréable. Au moins Sirius a l'air d'avoir acquis de la technique depuis l'école.

Quand je repense à Mathilda Swampton et à comment ils jouaient à « chatouille-moi les amygdales » en sixième année, j'en ai encore l'estomac qui se rebelle.

L'église éclate en applaudissements délirants (mes oreilles, mes pauvres oreilles de loup-garou...), on se croirait à un match de Quidditch, et Sirius traîne Sévérus par la main vers la sortie avec un sourire tellement large que je suis à peu près sûr que ses joues doivent lui faire mal.

Harry profite que le banc du premier rang se soit vidé pour s'asseoir un minute, et pousse un soupir magistral. Teddy se hisse à côté de lui et regarde son ventre avec des yeux émerveillés.

« Dis, c'est vrai que t'as des bébés dans ton ventre ? C'est maman qui me l'a dit. »

« Si maman te l'a dit ça peut être que vrai. » Il sait vraiment comme s'y prendre, y'a pas à dire.

« Mais je comprends pas un truc. » Teddy fronce les sourcils pour bien montrer à quel point la question est compliquée. « Par où ils sortent ? »

Harry vire au rose et me lance un regard désespéré, et je dois dire que moi-même je serais plus à l'aise si j'avais Tonks sous la main pour répondre à ça.

Nous sommes sauvés in-extremis par la voix de Sirius qui beugle: « Ben alors, on vous attend pour la photo ! »

Je suis assez impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle Harry arrive à se relever pour tout dire. Je soulève Teddy et le cale contre ma hanche (il grandit à une vitesse...), et je vais rejoindre tout le monde sur les marches.

La suite révélera que mon visage est complètement caché par le chapeau de Molly.

* * *

Après un voyage court mais éprouvant à travers cinquante centimètres de neige, tous les invités arrivent trempés et soulagés dans la salle des fêtes surchauffée.

Molly pousse tout le monde à grands gestes vers les tables pour qu'on puisse commencer le repas, et je suis assez flatté de voir que je suis à la table d'honneur, celle des mariés.

En même temps, un témoins, ils allaient pas le mettre à la table des enfants.

Mais bon, c'est juste que j'ai pas tellement l'habitude. C'est pas plus mal, du coup j'en profite mieux. Rémus Lupin, épicurien malgré lui, qui l'eût cru ?

Tiens, Molly a choisi des dragées roses. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a pas demandé leur avis à Sirius et Sévérus sur ce coup là.

J'espère qu'elles sont au chocolat.

Le repas se déroule comme n'importe quel autre repas de mariage: tout le monde essaye de parler plus fort que son voisin, on vide plus de bouteilles de vin que d'eau, les plus petits ruinent les vêtements que leurs parents leur ont préparé avec amour à grand renfort de sauce, les mariés se coulent des regards qu'ils estiment subtils en espérant pouvoir s'éclipser bientôt...

Moi-même je commence à me rendre compte que j'aurais dû passer à l'eau il y a deux ou trois verres. Bof, tant pis. Autant en profiter, je bois jamais d'habitude.

C'est la fête.

Tiens Dumbledore s'est levé et il tapote son verre avec une cuiller. Etrangement, quand il fait ça à Poudlard le silence s'installe beaucoup plus vite. Cela dit la majorité du bruit est causée par les « Chut, il veut dire quelque chose » et les « Mais vous allez vous taire, oui ! ».

Que l'ironie est douce après une bouteille de rouge...

« Chers amis, je voudrais porter un toast avant que le gâteau n'arrive et que je ne doive laisser place aux témoins. » Mer- Mince, j'avais oublié ça. Je dois faire un discours devant tout le monde... « Aux amours impromptues ! »

Je lève mon verre en même temps que tout le monde. C'est un excellent toast, je trouve. Il faudra que je m'en rappele pour une autre fois. On entend de applaudissements polis et Molly débarque en faisant flotter devant elle la plus énorme pièce montée qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Bonne chance pour découper ce truc là.

Cela dit les chouquettes ont l'air délicieuses. J'aime les chouquettes.

Je devrais vraiment reposer mon verre.

Un regard insistant de Molly dans ma direction m'informe que, peut-être, ce serait bien si je me levais pour mon discours. J'avais vraiment espéré qu'elle oublierait.

Bon, d'accord je me mets debout. Oulah, j'ai perdu l'habitude du vin, moi. Eh, c'est plutôt marrant comme sensation. J'ai une envie absurde de me mettre à glousser.

A la place je m'appuie discrètement sur le bord de la table histoire d'être bien sûr de ne pas vaciller et m'étaler dans les restes de plateaux de fromages.

Je m'éclaircit la gorge et je vois Sirius qui place discrètement son poing devant sa bouche pour cacher ses ricanements. J'ai l'impression très nette d'avoir le visage en feu.

Oh non, tout le monde me regarde.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites, comment il a pû enseigner s'il a horreur de parler en public ? Et bien au moins à l'époque j'étais sûr d'avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. Et j'étais payé aussi, ça aide.

Bon, rappelles toi, on évoque pas les sujets qui fâchent en public, donc il ne s'est rien passé dans la Cabane Hurlante en cinquième année, personne n'a révélé aux élèves que j'étais un loup-garou, et Sirius et Sévérus n'ont jamais menacé de s'entre-tuer à coup de rosbif à Noël 1997.

« Heu, bonsoir tout le monde. » Ouais, bon début, continues comme ça Rémus. « Qui aurait crû qu'on se retrouverait tous ici un jour pour le mariage de Sirius et Sévérus, hein ? » Quelques rires, t'es sur la bonne pente mon gars. « Pour tout dire, j'aurais même jamais cru me retrouver au mariage de l'un des deux tout court. » J'évite de préciser que si je n'étais pas à celui de Sévérus c'est parce que je n'aurais pas été invité, ça me paraît un peu indélicat. « Mais on est tous là. Dans vingt ans on pourra raconter à nos enfants et à nos petits-enfants qu'on à assisté au mariage du siècle. D'ailleurs j'ai cru entendre dire que les jumeaux Weasleys avaient fait une série de t-shirts 'Moi j'y étais' spécialement pour l'occasion. » Francs éclats de rire, je suis le meilleur. « Je ne suis pas très doué pour les grands discours alors je vais arrêter là, » Je me retourne vers Sirius et Sévérus, qui a presque l'air d'avoir envie de sourire. « Je voulais simplement remercier Sévérus de m'avoir fait l'honneur de l'accompagner devant l'autel, et vous souhaiter un longue vie de bonheur à tous les deux. »

Sirius me fait un sourire éclatant (depuis quand il a autant de dents ?) et je me rassois sous les applaudissements. C'était court, mais au moins j'ai réussi à ne pas me ridiculiser. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui a l'air tout sauf motivé pour prendre la suite.

Fred (ou est-ce George ?) se glisse discrètement derrière lui pour l'aider à se lever, mais il le repousse avec humeur.

Quand je pense que je lui ai changé ses couches, je me sens vieux...

Il arrive à se hisser tout seul en s'appuyant sur le dos de sa chaise, et en renversant son verre de jus d'orange au passage. Il fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu, ce qui somme toute est plutôt une technique habile vues les circonstances.

Sauf que maintenant il a une grosse tache orange sur sa robe gris perle. Un bel ovale en plein sur le ventre.

Ca me rappelle un tableau que j'ai vu une fois où Lily m'avait traîné dans un musée d'art moderne.

Je n'avais strictement rien compris à ce truc, d'ailleurs.

Rémus, repose ce verre immédiatemment. Oui je me parle à moi-même, à l'occasion. Je suis d'une excellent conversation.

« Quand j'ai demandé pour la première fois à Sirius comment il avait atterri avec Sévérus Rogue, il m'a répondu que c'était un coup d'une nuit qui avait mal tourné, » Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui sont encore pire que moi à ça. Sévérus lance un regard noir à Sirius, qui lui adresse un sourire d'excuse en essayant de se faire tout petit. « Qui s'était étendu sur deux nuits, puis trois, puis une semaine, un mois, un an... Je ne prétend pas comprendre ce qui les a attiré l'un chez l'autre, tout le monde saurait que c'est un mensonge, mais j'ai eu mille occasions de voir une chose: ils sont plus heureux ensembles que tous seuls. » Il se retourne vers Sévérus. « Sirius est la seule famille qu'il me reste, et je me suis juré de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. On n'a jamais réussi à s'entendre ou même à se comprendre, mais aujourd'hui c'est à vous que je remets le flambeau, parce que je sais que vous le porterez haut. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. »

Pfiou, c'est qu'il sait y faire le petit.

Olympe tapote Hagrid dans le dos pour qu'il arrête de pleurer, et on l'applaudit beaucoup plus fort que moi.

J'ai comme l'impression que je devrais être jaloux, mais je me sens trop bien pour ça. Tout léger. Aérien. Et puis il y a l'effet Harry Potter qui joue, il fait bien le dire.

Sirius et Sévérus se lèvent pour découper le gâteau, et après une brève mais intense bataille pour savoir qui tiendra le couteau quelqu'un juge bon de leur rappeler qu'ils sont sensés le tenir tous les deux ensemble.

Les chouquettes sont effectivement délicieuses, mais je me suis mis du caramel partout. Oh tant pis, je suis assorti à mon fils au moins.

* * *

Qui est le malade mental qui a embauché Lee Jordan pour faire le dj ?

Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est un jeune homme charmant, plein d'humour et tout ce qu'on voudra. Mais on ne m'otera pas de l'idée que le laisser s'occuper de l'ambiance d'une fête dans laquelle 70 pourcents des invités ont un coup dans le nez est alarmante.

« Et c'eeeeeeeest parti pour la cheniiiiiiiille ! Allez tout le monde ! »

Faites-moi une faveur, achevez moi.

J'ai horreur de danser, j'ai toujours eu horreur de ça, et j'ai besoin d'un endroit où me cacher en vitesse. Sirius chante « ...la chenille part toujours à l'heure ! » en traînant un Sévérus particulièrement en pétard derrière lui et il se dirige vers moi.

Derrière moi, j'entends quelqu'un dire « Psst ! Par là ! » aussi discrètement que possible. Au fond de la salle, Molly a installé des fauteuils et des canapés pour ceux qui voudraient se reposer pendant la soirée.

Harry est à moitié allongé sur un des canapés, Teddy endormi et blotti contre lui. C'est vrai qu'il est déjà presque minuit. Il me fait signe de venir.

« Toi aussi tu veux fuir la fièvre du samedi soir ? »

« Merci Merlin, j'ai bien cru que j'allais être obligé de faire la conga derrière Hagrid. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Quasiment depuis le début. Rogue a essayé de venir se planquer aussi mais Sirius est venu le chercher au bout d'à peine cinq minutes. Heureusement, moi il m'a laissé tranquille. »

Je vois un grand mouvement sur ma gauche et je me retourne. Charlie Weasley a passé sa cravate autour de sa tête, et il a sa chemise à la main. Il est debout sur une table et il la fait tournoyer, puis il la lâche, et deux femmes se battent pour la récupérer. Je jurerais que c'est Luna Lovegood et le professeur Chourave.

Luna pointe du doigt et s'écrie « Oh regardez ! Un concombre musical péruvien ! » puis elle s'enfuie en courant avec la chemise.

Le monde est devenu fou.

Harry explose de rire, et Teddy continue à dormir à poings fermés.

« Je suis bien content d'avoir une excuse en béton armé pour pas danser cette fois. Au baptême de Victoire, Fred et George m'ont pas lâché avant cinq heures. »

« Vous étiez déjà...? » Je suis assez curieux de ces trois là pour tout dire. On voit pas ça tous les jours.

« Pas vraiment. C'était encore la phase ou on se tournait autour sans trop savoir ce qu'on faisait. Cela dit ça s'est fait pas longtemps après. Et puis c'est pas comme si on savait ce qu'on fait plus aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque. »

« J'aurais pas cru que vous auriez réussi à garder ça discret aussi longtemps. »

« Moi non plus. Mais j'aurais pas cru que ça _durerait_ aussi longtemps. »

« C'EST LA CHENILLE QUI REDEMAAAAARRE ! »

En voyant Sirius se déhancher en chantant à pleins poumons tout en tenant fermement Sévérus par les épaules (probablement pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir), Harry a un drôle de sourire. Calme. Doux. Pas le genre de sourires qu'on a l'habitude de voir chez lui.

« Ils sont vraiment heureux, tous les deux. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Sirius danse toujours aussi mal. »

Dumbledore a attrapé Mc Gonagall par le bras en passant à côté d'elle dans la chenille et l'a propulsée entre lui et Fleur Delacour. Euh non, Weasley, pardon. Elle a l'air d'être tombée tête la première dans un tonneau de vin.

Bof, elle s'amuse.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont mettre longtemps à y aller ? » me demande Harry. Il a posé une main sur la tête de Teddy.

C'est probablement l'alcool qui parle, mais je trouve ça très touchant. Je suis toujours tout ému par les mariages.

« Probablement pas, Sévérus a un seuil de tolérance pas très haut quand il s'agit de danser en public. »

« Cool, comme ça je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi sans avoir l'air malpoli. Sirius a débarqué chez moi à six heures et demie ce matin, j'en peux plus. »

« Je le savais que c'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il vire maboule. » Eh, je raconte des horreurs sur mon meilleur ami dans son dos mais au moins ça fait rire Harry.

Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était pas vrai.

« Il a raconté un truc comme quoi il devait pas voir le marié le jour de la cérémonie, que ça portait malheur. Alors il a squatté ma télé la moitié de la journée en se mangeant les ongles. »

Pourquoi je m'y étais pas attendu... Ironiquement, James m'a fait exactement le même coup le jour de son mariage, sauf que lui est arrivé chez moi à cinq heures.

« Ca lui ressemble bien. Mais bon, maintenant ce sera à Sévérus de s'occuper de lui. »

Merlin, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour cette phrase sortirait de ma bouche... Et que j'en serais content...

Ce que je préfère dans ma vie, c'est que je suis sûr et certain d'une chose.

Elle ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.


	10. Mon speedo, mon mari, et moi

Et ainsi se conclut cette épopée lyrique (ahem ahem) dans un final grandiose à base de speedos, de crochet et de brûlures mineures.

30 000 mots en quoi, moins d'un mois d'après le fichier, je m'impressionne quand même. Je ne sais comment remercier Archea pour m'avoir donnée son idée à me mettre sous la dent, ce fut une expérience des plus plaisantes.

Merci également à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour lire mes élucubrations, et encore un peu plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Je vous envoie un bisou collectif.

Merci enfin à ma Misa, qui a assuré la bêta d'une bonne partie des chapitres et qui m'a menacé de mort et tourments histoire de me faire bosser (et ton chapitre au fait, c'en est où ?) plus vite.

Allez, je vous laisse, amusez vous bien !

* * *

Sévérus Rogue

* * *

Je fais partie de cette catégorie de gens qui ont horreur de recevoir des cadeaux.

Si, ça existe.

Et il y a une raison très simple: on ne m'offre jamais ce que je veux. Résultat mes étagères sont pleines de livres que je ne lirai jamais, j'ai au moins sept ou huit sous-main dans le tiroir de mon bureau, et j'ai suffisamment de plumes décoratives pour monter un magasin.

A croire que rien d'autre ne m'intéresse dans la vie.

Ah oui, j'ai aussi deux pulls noirs tricotés main par Molly Weasley. Ironiquement, c'est le cadeau qui m'a le plus plu dans tous ceux qu'on m'a fait ces vingt dernières années.

Bien entendu, si ça lui arrive aux oreilles je saurai d'où ça vient. Juste pour ne pas dire que je vous ai pris en traître.

Et maintenant je me retrouve avec au moins _trente cinq _cadeaux. Sans compter ceux qu'on a en commun avec Sirius. Merlin me protège.

Ceux-là ont déjà été déballés et installés/cachés à jamais/mis dans un carton dans le grenier (c'est selon). Molly Weasley est une femme admirable et tout ce qu'on voudra, et elle a probablement mis très longtemps à faire tout ça, mais il est absolument hors de question que ça reste exposé.

Des plaids, des napperons, des nappes, des couvertures, des coussins, un trousseau complet... entièrement fait au tricot et au crochet. Maintenant, on sait que je n'ai rien contre le crochet, mais en essayant de concilier Serpentard et Gryffondor elle a tout fait en _vert et rouge_.

Vert et rouge.

Vous vous rendez compte, un peu ?

Si elle insiste vraiment j'en sortirai peut-être un peu à Noël. Peut-être. Pour décorer la cave.

Le service de vaisselle était bien, dommage qu'on l'ait en triple. Sirius dit que c'est encore mieux, qu'on pourra inviter plein de gens en même temps. Inutile de préciser que je ne suis pas d'accord pour inviter soixante personne à manger chez nous.

J'ai posé ma limite à deux, sauf cas de force majeure.

Maintenant j'ai Sirius qui me regarde avec de grands yeux brillants en attendant que j'ouvre le reste. Je persiste à dire que ça devrait être interdit de me regarder comme ça.

J'attrape le premier colis qui me tombe sous la main, la carte porte l'écriture de Granger.

Un chaudron. Un énorme chaudron brillant au fond doublé, spécialement conçu pour contenir même les mélanges les plus acides.

Bon, j'admets, c'est un bon cadeau. Même si je suis déjà très bien équipé en matière de chaudrons.

Allez, deuxième paquet. Celui là vient de Minerva. J'ouvre le carton...

Un chaudron.

Restons calme; restons calme.

Troisième paquet, de la part de Hagrid et sa femme.

Un chaudron. Tiens, celui-ci est en fonte.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_Rendons-nous donc, mes amis, directement à la fin de cette scène._

Trente quatre.

Je suis même pas en colère, juste... comme anesthésié.

Trente cinq cadeaux, trente quatre chaudrons.

Albus m'a envoyé un carton rempli de chaussettes en laine.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de trente quatre chaudrons, moi ? Où est-ce que je vais les mettre déjà ?

Non seulement tous les gens que je connais sont persuadés que rien ne m'intéresse dans la vie à part les potions, ce qui est très triste, mais en plus Sirius est mort de rire. S'il continue je vais me voir obligé de prendre des mesures punitives majeures.

« Si tu l'as pas bouclée d'ici dix secondes tu es privé de moto pendant un mois ! »

Je sais, c'est petit. Mais ça fait du bien.

« Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien fait ! »

Je lui jette mon Regard®.

« Bon d'accord, mais j'ai quand même bien le droit de me moquer un peu. Admets que c'est marrant. »

« Une seconde, on t'a offert un casque de moto rose avec des oreilles de lapin et tu trouves que c'est de _moi _qu'il faut se moquer ? »

« Oh, arrête de bouder. On va se dépécher d'envoyer les cartons de remerciements et après je t'emmène te détendre un peu. »

Comment il veut que j'arrive à me mettre dans une colère correcte quand il met ses mains là ? C'est de la triche.

On s'est dit que c'était plus simple d'envoyer à tout le monde le même carton plutôt que de passer trois semaines à trouver quelque chose à dire de différent à chacun. Je suis pas très doué pour les politesses, et Sirius est encore pire. En voyant la pile de chaudrons entassée sur le porche je suis plutôt content qu'on se soit mis d'accord avant.

Je me vois mal remercier tout le monde pour ce cadeau _si original_.

Est-ce que je suis fermé au monde à ce point vous croyez ? Sirius dit toujours que je devrais arrêter de me cacher derrière mes robes noires... Je commence à croire qu'il a raison.

Ca va demander du boulot.

En contrepartie, la tête que feraient les gens en me voyant arriver dans une pièce et dire 'bonjour' peut valoir le coup.

« Au fait, tu as ce qu'il te faut pour les Seychelles ? » Faites confiance à Sirius pour changer de sujet avec un naturel déconcertant. On pourrait croire qu'il fait ça pour éviter de parler de choses qui le gènent, mais non. Ca lui paraît tout à fait normal.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il me faut pour les Seychelles ? »

« Tu le sais très bien... » Oh non, hors de question.

Nonononon. Je refuse.

« ... un maillot de bain. »

Je suis totalement opposé au concept du maillot de bain quand c'est moi qui doit le mettre. Si je me ballade pas en slip au travail, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire pendant les vacances. Ca n'a strictement rien à voir avec mon physique, je trouve juste que c'est une atteinte à la décence et à la pudeur.

Rien à voir du tout avec moi.

Et allez vous faire foutre d'abord.

Comment ça sur la défensive ? Absolument pas, je ne suis _jamais_ agressif moi, je vous ferai remarquer. C'est vous qui sous-entendez n'importe quoi, ça m'agace. Je suis parfaitement en paix avec mon apparence physique.

Hmpf.

« Il me semble qu'on a déjà parlé de ça. »

« Oui, et tu as admis que ce serait dommage d'avoir une île tropicale entière rien que pour nous deux et de pas se baigner. »

« Tu sors ça de son contexte ! Je disais ça pour... »

« Pour rien du tout, tu l'as dit c'est trop tard. Maintenant soit je te traîne par la main acheter des affaires d'été soit tu seras obligé de porter mon caleçon vert fluo et mes chemises à fleurs. Tu préfères quoi ? »

Dites, vous êtes sûr que c'est un Gryffondor ? Il se la joue bien Serpentard sur ce coup. J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Je le savais que ça finirait par me retomber dessus.

Dilemme cornélien: affronter les hordes populacières pour m'acheter un speedo ou passer deux semaines dans le caleçon de bain de Sirius qu'il a depuis les années 80 et qui devient franchement transparent une fois mouillé ?

Je me tâte.

« Bon, d'accord, j'irai faire des courses, mais en échange tu as interdiction d'emmener la chemise que Tonks t'a offert. »

« Mais pourquoiiiii ? Je l'aime cette chemise moi. » Par moments, il régresse violemment.

« Elle est _fuschia_, voilà pourquoi. Avec des fleurs en plus. »

« C'est un mystère que je pige pas chez toi, comment tu fais pour être allergique au pollen de toutes les fleurs sauf les bégonias ? »

« Ah ça, je suis un homme plein de mystères. »

* * *

Sirius Black

* * *

Ah le soleil, la mer, le sable blanc... Ca valait bien un petit tour en Portoloin.

Cela dit j'ai la tête qui tourne méchamment du coup. Les voyages longue distance avec un moyen de transport magique, ça laisse un peu à désirer.

Mais on s'en fout, on a une île déserte rien que pour nous ! A moi les bains de minuit à poil et les folles nuits de passion brûlante.

Bon okay, les folles demi-heures de passion brûlantes suivies d'une sieste puis d'une redite si on a la forme. Ben quoi ? J'ai quarante deux ans, hein.

J'attrape Sévérus par la main dès que je suis sûr de ne pas tomber en essayant de faire un pas et je le traîne jusqu'à la petite maison sur la plage qui sera notre foyer ces deux prochaines semaines.

En y repensant, mes dernières vacances remontent à 1979. Pour Sév ça doit être encore pire.

D'où ma hâte de nous coller dans des maillots, d'aller nous jeter à la flotte, et éventuellement de débarrasser Sév dudit maillot dans les plus brefs délais.

Quoi ? Vous croyiez peut-être que les gens jouaient au Scrabble pendant leur lune de miel ? Bande de chochottes, va.

« Je sais que tu as envie de te baigner, mais c'est vraiment pas la peine de me déboîter le bras. »

« Mais si ! » Ok, peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire, mais si je lui laisse le temps de réfléchir il va essayer de trouver une excuse pour rester là avec un bouquin.

Je me suis fixé pour objectif de le faire bronzer un peu, et foi de Gryffondor j'y arriverai ! Non mais.

« Allez hop ! En maillot ! »

« Mais on a même pas déballé... »

« On s'en fout ! En maillot ! » Et de balancer mon pantalon en travers de la pièce. J'ai enfilé mon boxer de bain flambant neuf avant de partir, histoire de gagner du temps. Sév, comme d'habitude, fais les choses avec un peu plus de dignité et plie correctement toutes ses affaires avant de les poser sur une chaise.

Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, ce qui commence à faire un certain temps, je le vois en maillot.

C'est émouvant.

D'accord, je l'ai vu en slip et même moins que ça un bon paquet de fois, mais quand même.

Vous croyez qu'il va mal le prendre si je le siffle ?

« Voilà, je me suis changé. Heureux ? » Il m'aboie dessus comme si j'étais la cause de tous ses maux (ce qui, en y réfléchissant, ne doit pas être loin d'être vrai), mais moi je le sais que c'est pour cacher sa gêne. Il aime pas se montrer.

Vous croyiez quand même pas qu'il portait des robes pareilles parce qu'il est fan du style ecclesiastique ?

Non, il se tient là et il s'agite légèrement. Ses bras pendent à ses côtés, comme s'il mourait d'envie de couvrir son entrejambe mais qu'il savait que ça lui donnerait l'air ridicule. Je suis bien obligé de l'avouer, c'est pas un canon. Il est trop pâle, trop maigre, ses bras et ses jambes sont tellement fins que je me demande franchement à quand remonte la denière fois qu'il a fait du sport, et en plus ils sont trop longs, ça lui donne l'air d'une espèce d'insecte.

En clair, Sévérus est une grande crevette.

Et j'ai une envie furieuse d'en croquer un bout.

Et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais mieux, je suis à peu près pareil mais moins pâlichon et avec plus de poils. Une fois on a fait un concours de celui qui avait le plus de côtes apparentes.

Suite à un accident de confiture de framboise, la délibération ne s'est jamais faite. J'en garde un souvenir émerveillé.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si je lui file pas un peu d'élan on va passer là journée là. On va garder une technique qui marche, je le chope par le bras et je l'entraîne derrière moi. Ca le prends tellement par surprise qu'il en oublie de m'insulter.

« Mais attends, on a pas mis de crème solaire ! »

« T'en auras pas besoin dans l'eau ! » C'est vrai, quoi. On peut pas choper de coups de soleils quand on est sous l'eau, pas vrai ?

* * *

Après vérification, il apparaît qu'on _peut_ cramer même dans l'eau. Et un petit conseil, si jamais vous faites des galipettes sur une plage un jour, faites-le sur une serviette.

On s'imagine pas à quel point c'est dur de retirer du sable de certains endroits.

Etant donné que Sévérus estime que c'est entièrement ma faute s'il s'est à présent changé en homard trop cuit, je suis de corvée de petits soins. En même temps c'est vrai que l'idée que mettre en plein cagnard un homme qui n'a pas pris le soleil depuis vingt cinq ans sans la moindre protection n'était peut-être pas excellente.

Bof, je le saurai, la prochaine fois.

Et puis c'est pas comme si passer ma soirée à enduire mon mari (mon mari ! J'adore ce mot) de crème me déplaisait particulièrement.

« Doucement, ça brûle ! » Oups, j'ai appuyé un peu fort sur les épaules. Manque de bol c'est ce qui a pris le plus méchamment. En même temps si je le plains je vais me faire traiter de Poufsouffle.

Petite précision, j'ai horreur qu'on me traite de Poufsouffle. Longue histoire.

« Chochotte, va. Comment t'as fait pour survivre à Voldemort si tu chouines pour un malheureux coup de soleil ? »

« C'est _pas_ un malheureux coup de soleil. » Je suis assez content qu'il me tourne le dos, parce qu'il a dû me lancer un regard violent là. « C'est une brûlure au premier degré, et ça pique. Et au moins, chez Voldemort c'était frais et ombragé, pas comme dans ce pays de sauvages... »

Et la revoilà, la litanie anti-lumière du grand Sévérus Rogue. Il a horreur de la lumière, du soleil, de la chaleur, et d'une manière générale de tout ce qui peut avoir une signification positive dans l'imagerie populaire. Pour ma part je suis sûr que c'est parce que c'est beaucoup plus difficile de se cacher en pleine lumière que dans l'obscurité.

Déformation professionnelle, pour ainsi dire.

« Ouais ouais, on lui dira. Bon, en attendant j'ai fini de te tartiner, moi. Ca te dit un pique nique sur la plage ? »

« Tu crois pas que je suis assez sorti comme ça pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Allez, le soleil va se coucher, on pourra le regarder... »

Un bon point, je sais qu'il aime ce genre de spectacle. Ironique, hein ?

« Hmpf... »

« Et après je te ferai mon massage spécial complet, rien que pour toi. » Un petit coup de dent sur le lobe de l'oreille, il va craquer, je le sens craquer.

« Celui avec le miel ? » Oh oh, serait-ce de l'envie dans ta voix, grand ténébreux ?

« Hum hum. » Petit mordillement au creux du cou.

« Bon d'accord. »

Haha ! Je suis le meilleur !

« Mais c'est moi qui fait à manger. » Hé !

Non, franchement là, il me vexe. Tout ça parce que ça m'est arrivé deux ou trois fois de rater de la purée en sachet ou de faire bouillir du café...

Bon, d'accord, je suis une quiche en cuisine, vous êtes contents ?

Bande de cruels.

Une minute, ça veut dire moins de boulot pour moi ça. Sauf qu'à la place je vais me farcir la vaisselle. Bof, je survivrai.

« Vendu. »

_Et c'est ainsi, mes amis, que nous laissons nos deux tourtereaux enlacés sur une plage tropicale au soleil couchant. Au lever des étoiles ils se roulèrent avec passion dans le sable et Sirius se retrouva avec un oursin planté dans le popotin. Sévérus lui retira les aiguilles avec soin et l'interdit de baignade pendant deux jours pour la cicatrisation. Sirius bouda et Sévérus accepta de jouer au vilain maître des Potions et à l'élève sans défenses pour lui remonter le moral._

_A ce jour ils vivent toujours ensemble, Sirius a été définitivement banni de la cuisine suite à une tentative de gâteau en 2003, et Sévérus a admit aimer porter des caleçons de couleur après moult tractations de la part de son mari._

_Tous deux se sont mis d'accord pour bannir à jamais tout romantisme de leur vie et sont très heureux de continuer à se prendre le bec autour d'un bol de café._

_Leurs voisins, après quatre plaintes pour tapage nocturne, ont fini par se faire une raison et on déménagé. Harry a racheté leur maison et s'y est installé avec Fred et George._

_Sirius négocie actuellement activement pour l'acquisition d'un chien, mais Sévérus refuse de laisser « un sac à puce plein de germes » mettre des poils plein son living._

_Aux dernières nouvelles, la seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique était une perte de cheveux mineure de Sirius, qui après enquête fut attribuée aux jumeaux Weasley. Les effets secondaires de la vengeance du Maraudeur se feront sentir encore trois semaines d'après Sainte Mangouste._


	11. Avis à la population

* * *

Avis aux snackeuses ! Une nouvelle fic rien que pour vous toute belle toute fraîche vous attend dans mon profil, une traduction qu'elle est chouette exécutée par mes petits doigts. 53 stories about Snape and Black, d'Amanuensis, allez donc faire un tour, ça pourrait vous plaire.

Par ailleurs, L'idée du siècle a fait des petits. Si si. Il y a un préquel qui attend en frétillant qu'on commence à le publier, plutôt centré sur Harry et les jumeaux mais avec quand même du snack. Si tout se passe bien (et que je trouve un titre) ça devrait commencer dans la semaine prochaine. Restez aux aguets !

Et maintenant je vais me cacher parce que c'est plus ou moins interdit par ffnet de se faire de la pub comme ça, mais chuuuut.


End file.
